Rewrite The Stars
by kileela
Summary: Siapa yang sangka jika Alderth ternyata sudah menjadi saksi kisah cinta Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol sejak ratusan tahun lalu? Tightrope Prequel. ChanBaek / BaekYeol. Sehun. Yaoi. Mature. Kingdom AU. Angst. Hurt/Comfort.


**Rewrite The Stars**

 **A Fanfiction By Kileela**

* * *

" _You know I want you_ _  
_ _It's not a secret I try to hide_ _  
_ _But I can't have you_ _  
_ _We're bound to break and my hands are tied"_

 _ **̶**_ _ **Zac Efron x Zendaya, Rewrite The Stars (The Greatest Showman Ost)**_

* * *

 _ **CAST**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun as Beck Danvers**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol as Richard Park**_

 _ **Oh Sehun as Raymond Danvers**_

 _ **Dan EXO member lain dengan nama yang berbeda, try to find them! hehe**_

 _ **.**_

" _jenderal Park, mungkin ini adalah hari terakhir kita. Tapi percayalah, aku akan menemukanmu di kehidupan selanjutnya, dan bersama kita akan membangun sebuah dunia, dimana hanya ada kita berdua"_

 _._

 _._

 _Do Not Edit and Repost_

 _._

 ** _WARNING MATURE SCENE WITH SOME BLOODY SCENE AHEAD_**

 _._

 ** _read at your own risk_**

* * *

 _ **Alderth, November 27, 1423**_

 _ **DUAR**_

Sambaran halilintar yang amat memekakkan telinga, terdengar. Membakar semangat tiap prajurit yang tengah mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka di tengah padang rumput luas, menjadi saksi bisu atas terjadinya suatu sejarah besar. Jika kebanyakan orang akan lari dan berlindung mendengar dahsyatnya sang petir, ribuan pria tangguh dari dua kubu berbeda ini malah tampak tak peduli dan tetap fokus pada apa yang mereka lakukan.

Karena untuk itulah mereka dilahirkan. Yakni membela kerajaan tempat mereka mengabdi, bahkan jika ajal adalah harga yang harus dibayar. Setidaknya itulah yang menjadi kepercayaan para prajurit tangguh tersebut, bahwa mereka ditakdirkan untuk mengabdi penuh pada raja. Menundukkan kepala sedalam mungkin, menyerahkan tubuh serta jiwa tanpa syarat, pada sang junjungan. Ketika raja mengatakan bahwa mati adalah jalan terbaik agar bendera kerajaan mereka dapat berkibar bangga diatas puncak gunung tertinggi, maka itulah yang akan dilakukan. Apapun, setiap untaian kata yang terucap dari mulut sang raja, adalah titah. Tak terbantahkan, dan tak terelakkan.

Seperti halnya yang terjadi hari ini. Ribuan prajurit kerajaan tengah berada di sebuah tempat asing, jauh dari orang tua, pasangan, anak, dan keluarga mereka lainnya. Seperti biasa, mereka tengah mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk kerajaan tempat mereka tinggal.

Dentingan suara pedang yang beradu terdengar di seluruh penjuru padang rumput luas ini. Teriakan rasa sakit dan amarah seolah berduel dengan suara petir yang membelah langit. Tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa tergeletak begitu saja, menarik minat para burung gagak hitam yang diam-diam sudah berkumpul diatas sebuah pohon mahoni besar tak jauh dari sana. Tak sabar untuk segera menyantap jamuan makan malam yang tersaji. Jika saja kita dapat melihat lebih dekat, mungkin air liur mereka tengah menetes akibat bau anyir darah yang pekat tercium dimana-mana.

Mengerikan, adalah satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan suasana kala itu.

Meskipun begitu, tiap insan yang tengah berjuang di datarnya hamparan luas tersebut sedikitpun tampak tidak terganggu. Mereka yang melihat sendiri bagaimana ganasnya perang hari ini, pernah puluhan atau bahkan ratusan kali menyaksikan hal yang sama. Terbiasa dengan _maut_ yang hanya sejengkal dari pandangan. Jika mereka selamat kala itu, suatu hari nanti mereka akan kembali berjumpa dengan _'nya'_ lagi. Sehingga berusaha selamat serta bertahan hidup lebih lama adalah yang harus diperjuangkan. Karena yah, memang tidak dapat dipungkiri, suatu saat semuanya akan mati. Hanya tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa cara sang malaikat menjemput. Tetapi, siapapun berhak untuk menginginkan berjumpa dengan ajal dengan cara yang baik bukan? Seperti di tempat tidur hangat, kering, dan dikelilingi orang-orang terkasih. Pun bagi para prajurit yang memang hidup untuk mati demi junjungannya.

Memiliki kerajaan, berarti harus memiliki wilayah. Semakin besar wilayah yang dikuasai, semakin besar dan kuat pula kerajaan itu, meski si puncak kepemimpinan harus merelakan ratusan hingga jutaan nyawa karenanya. Seperti Alderth, sebuah kerajaan baru yang terbentuk sekitar sepuluh hingga dua puluh tahun lalu. Pimpinan mereka ̶ Andrew Danvers, raja pertama Alderth, terkenal sebagai lelaki berparas rupawan yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan hatinya. Usia sudah tidak lagi muda, namun kekuatannya mengalahkan sepuluh lelaki muda sekaligus. Mereka menyebutnya, sang penghancur.

Namun hal itu tidak berlaku bagi setiap nafas yang berhembus di Alderth, mereka mengagungkan dirinya. Berkat sang raja, mereka bisa menghadapi indahnya masa depan. Selamat dari kelaparan dan krisis dibawah kerajaan dimana dulunya mereka mengabdi. Digantikan dengan kemakmuran tanah serta pasokan bahan pangan yang melimpah.

Raja Andrew memang orang yang kejam, dan berhati dingin. Tetapi semua yang dilakukannya adalah untuk rakyat dan Alderth.

Setidaknya itulah yang terjadi pada sang raja saat ini. Dulu, Andrew Danvers hanyalah seorang lelaki muda biasa, pewaris dari lima wilayah besar yang letaknya sangat strategis dan subur. Kala itu, tanah kekuasaan klan Danvers adalah milik pribadi, tanpa ada campur tangan kerajaan manapun. Semua orang disana mengabdi pada keluarga Danvers yang merupakan _'si pertama'_ yang menginjakkan kaki di tanah itu. Faktor penunjang lain adalah, mereka memiliki banyak cabang tambang emas serta batubara dimana-mana. Menjadi pemasok besar bagi puluhan kerajaan yang menjalin kerjasama, membuat klan ini sudah hidup dipenuhi gelimang harta dan kekuasaan. Singkatnya, klan Danvers merupakan keluarga dengan para pebisnis handal didalamnya. Sehingga, sejak awal mereka sudah sangat kuat untuk menopang diatas kakinya sendiri.

Di tengah masa hidup, sang raja merasa bahwa semua terlalu monoton. Tidak ada hal berarti yang bisa membuatnya benar-benar merasa 'hidup'. Hingga suatu hari kemakmuran dan ketenangan mereka terancam. Sebuah kerajaan kecil berani menyatakan perang secara terbuka pada beberapa wilayah sekitar Rissingshire. Pada masa itu, raja Andrew sebagai pemimpin Klan, bekerjasama dengan sembilan kepala klan lain yang merasa daerahnya terancam. Bersama mereka saling bahu-membahu mengalahkan kerajaan tersebut, dan mendapatkan wilayah sebagai hadiah.

Berawal dari delapan wilayan hadiah itulah, ke sepuluh klan akhirnya mencapai kesepakatan bersama, bahwa mereka akan bergabung membentuk sebuah kerajaan. Dengan King Andrew dan klan Danvers sebagai garis utama pewaris tahta. Sejak hari itu, segalanya tidak lagi sama. Alderth, dibawah kepemimpinan king Andrew bak singa yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur dan langsung menunjukkan aumannya.

Selama dua puluh tahun masa menjabatnya, sang raja bersama ribuan prajurit serta para pimpinan klan, atau para Lord, begitu ia menyebutnya, berhasil menguasai lima kerajaan besar dengan mudah. Membawa Alderth semakin hari terbang tinggi menuju puncak kejayaan.

Namun, jika kalian kira kerajaan Alderth sudah cukup besar hingga kerajaan lain bersembunyi ketakutan, sepertinya salah.

Tersebutlah sebuah kerajaan besar bernama Nuthia, yang memiliki batas wilayah sekitar lima kilometer dari Alderth. Sungguh, mereka berusaha hidup berdampingan pada awalnya. Berusaha tidak mengusik satu sama lain.

Tetapi, kedamaian itu akhirnya terganggu ketika raja Orson, pimpinan Nuthia memerintahkan orang menggeser garis batas dua kerajaan tersebut. Tanpa disadari oleh raja Andrew, setiap harinya, tanda perbatasan mereka akan digeser semakin menyempit. Raja tampan itu baru menyadarinya sekitar dua bulan lalu, ketika tiba-tiba danau Bruire tidak lagi berada dalam wilayah Alderth.

Mencoba memulai pembicaraan adalah yang ia lakukan, namun raja tua itu terlalu angkuh hingga mengarahkan masalah mereka ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi. Dimana hanya perang yang dapat menyelesaikan.

Jika Alderth menang, seluruh wilayah kerajaan Nuthia akan menjadi milik Alderth. Dan begitupun kebalikannya. Semua orang tahu, siapapun yang memenangkan pertempuran ini, kerajaannya akan menjadi kerajaan besar, yang semakin tak terkalahkan. Tujuan kedua raja tersebut hanya satu, menghabisi satu sama lain. Dia yang hidup, dia yang menguasai. Alasan mengapa dua orang itu kini bertatapan sengit dari kejauhan.

Raja Andrew masih dengan gagah duduk diatas punggung kuda putihnya, pupil berwarna zamrud itu tidak sedikitpun lepas dari ketua oposisinya. Tidak berbeda dengan raja Orson yang tampak tak goyah dengan pandangan bengis lelaki yang jauh lebih muda darinya.

"Kelompok pemanah! Mundur sekarang! Beralih ke bagian barat gunung!", teriak seorang lelaki muda dengan tubuh tinggi, berparas tampan. Tangan kekar dengan urat yang menyembul dibalik kulit itu dengan erat menggenggam kekang kuda hitamnya, memacu kuda itu berlari lebih cepat ke tengah-tengah medan perang. Pusat dimana semua kekacauan itu terjadi.

Memang, suatu kerajaan akan berjalan dengan sempurna dibawah pimpinan seorang raja yang tegas dan tangguh. Tapi, tidak akan bisa merebut kekuasaan tanpa pimpinan seorang Jenderal militer yang bersedia memberikan pelatihan intens pada ribuan prajurit, hingga mereka dinyatakan siap perang.

Adalah Richard Park, seorang Jenderal tampan yang masih amat muda. Prestasinya di militer Alderth sudah tersebar hingga pelosok dunia. Semua orang mengetahui betapa cerdik, tangguh serta hebatnya sang jenderal. Di usia ke delapan belas, Richard sudah berhasil mendapat gelar kapten karena secara langsung menyelamatkan nyawa sang raja dalam peperangan mengalahkan kerajaan Crolux. Lima tahun telah berlalu setelah momen krusial itu, sang raja meletakkan kepercayaan penuh pada si tampan untuk memegang kendali militer dan memberinya gelar Jenderal ketika ia menginjak usia dua puluh tiga. Sebagai ganti Jenderal Jason yang gugur karena perang. Menobatkan Richard menjadi pemegang kekuasaan kedua di militer kerajaan Alderth. Singkat kata, Jenderal Park adalah ujung tombak raja Andrew, senjata pamungkas untuk menuju kekuasaan.

SLING

JLES

Dengan cekatan, sang jenderal menangkis pedang yang diarahkan ke tubuhnya dengan satu tangan, sedang yang lainnya masih menggengam erat tali kekang. Tubuh berotot itu kemudian menunduk sedikit untuk menghindar lalu tanpa ampun menghunuskan pedang miliknya tepat di dada si musuh. Bak sampah yang tak berguna, lelaki muda itu menendang mayat prajurit yang baru saja ia habisi ke tanah, kemudian berlalu pergi untuk melawan prajurit lain yang seperti tak kunjung habis jumlahnya.

"Jenderal Park! Putera mahkota!", tegas sang raja yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapan sang Jenderal dengan wajah panik. Kuda putihnya meringkik ketika seorang prajurit berlari mendekat untuk menyerang.

Melihat itu, sang jenderal dengan cepat memacu kudanya untuk menahan pedang milik si prajurit yang hampir saja mengenai junjungannya. Tentu, kemampuan prajurit tersebut tidak akan pernah bisa menandingi kemampuan sang jenderal. Sehingga hanya dalam kedipan mata, prajurit dengan logo kerajaan Nuthia itu sudah tumbang menjadi mangsa tambahan bagi para burung gagak diatas sana.

Dalam medan perang seperti ini, tiap detik yang berlalu amatlah berharga. Satu detik bisa mengubah takdir seumur hidup, sehingga segala sesuatu harus dilakukan secara cepat. Usai melenyapkan satu nyawa lain, sang Jenderal tanpa menunggu langsung mengedarkan iris gelap nya dengan tajam. Mata bak elang itu menyisir tiap jangka area rerumputan, hingga menemukan seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil yang tengah dikerubungi oleh sepuluh pria berlogo Nuthia.

Lelaki itu amat lincah mengayunkan pedang miliknya. Tubuh kecilnya seolah berdansa dengan lebat hujan ketika ia mengayunkan bilah pedang dan menghabisi nyawa tiga orang sekaligus. Paras cantik tersebut terlihat serius tanpa rasa takut meski ia tengah menghadapi puluhan lelaki yang tengah mengepung, dan memojokkannya. Tentu saja, si mungil itu adalah pemain pedang paling handal di Alderth. Bahkan sang Jenderal pun tidak dapat menyaingi kemampuannya dalam menggunakan pedang. Karena wajahnya yang amat cantik bak dewi meskipun ia adalah lelaki, dan kemampuan pedang yang diluar batas wajar, Mereka menyebutnya 'the sword aprodhite'. Adalah Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota Beck Danvers. Putera sulung raja Andrew. Calon pemilik tahta selanjutnya kerajaan Alderth.

Sejak kecil, Pangeran Beck sudah dilatih berbagai macam senjata agar ia siap memimpin Alderth suatu hari nanti. Banyak orang meremehkan sang pangeran, mengingat tubuh itu amat mungil dan ramping. Ditambah kulitnya seputih susu, serta wajahnya amat mulus tanpa cacat. Kristal birunya berkilau indah, sangat kontras dengan rambut hitam legam yang membingkai kepala Pangeran Beck, menyempurnakan pahatan dewa yang tanpa celah.

Tetapi, semua itu tampak luarnya saja. Pangeran Beck adalah seorang prajurit sejati yang terlatih sejak ia menginjak usia sepuluh. Kemampuannya mengayun pedang adalah pemberian dari dewa. Sekali saja pedang itu terayun, sebuah nyawa akan melayang. Itulah yang akhirnya menyadarkan setiap orang bahwa putera mahkota, bukanlah orang sembarangan.

"Lelaki tua bangka itu urusanku! Pergilah Jenderal!", titah sang raja sebelum kuda putih itu melaju kearah raja pihak oposisi yang sudah siap dengan pedangnya. Menarik kembali kesadaran Jenderal Park yang sempat melayang akibat melihat sosok sempurna si putera mahkota.

Tidak ingin waktu terbuang sia-sia, Richard seketika memacu kuda gagah yang ia kendarai. Membawanya menuju bagian berbatu yang menuju Kearah gunung dibelakang mereka.

Tubuh gagah itu dengan lihai melompat tinggi, seolah terbang dan mendarat tepat di samping pangeran Beck. Mengejutkan seluruh manusia yang ada di sekeliling si mungil. Merasa semakin terancam dengan kehadiran si gagah yang jelas mereka ketahui adalah sang Jenderal.

SLING

"yang mulia, anda baik-baik saja?", ujar Jenderal Park yang kini sudah berdiri disamping sang putera mahkota. Keduanya tengah dikepung oleh puluhan orang yang semakin lama semakin memojokkan mereka di sebuah batu besar.

"Waktu yang tepat Jenderal Park. Aku agak merasa kesulitan". Lelaki mungil itu terkekeh sembari mengayunkan pedang hingga membelah kulit leher seorang prajurit yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tentu saja yang mulia, saya memiliki bel tersendiri khusus untuk anda", balas sang Jenderal.

Kekehan lolos di bibir pangeran Beck sebelum kedua anak adam itu mulai mengayunkan pedang dengan lihai. Menghabisi siapapun pria yang menggunakan baju perang berlogo kerajaan Nuthia.

Satu rahasia kecil yang sebenarnya sudah tersebar di seluruh Alderth adalah, jika sang putera mahkota sudah amat kuat dengan sendirinya, berdua dengan Jenderal Park membuat mereka menjadi duo tak terkalahkan.

Beck dan Richard adalah senjata pamungkas raja Andrew yang sebenarnya. Kunci utama memenangkan setiap perang yang membawa Alderth menuju ke puncak kejayaan.

Tanpa lelah, kedua lelaki itu menunjukkan kemampuan berkelahi mereka untuk menghabisi nyawa para prajurit lawan yang terus berdatangan bak lebah di musim semi. Dentingan pedang mereka menjadi irama yang senada dengan petir yang menggelegar membelah langit. Bilah pedang yang sudah berlumuran darah itu mengkilat terkena cahaya setiap kali pemiliknya menyerang. Menunjukkan pada alam semesta, betapa mematikannya sang duo. Nafas yang tak beraturan serta tubuh lelah dengan memar dimana-mana tak mereka gubris. Yang ada dalam pikiran Richard dan Beck adalah, bagaimana caranya agar tidak ada satu lagi luka yang tertoreh di kulit.

Tidak terasa waktu berlalu, guyuran hujan yang awalnya deras berubah menjadi rintik-rintik kecil ketika dua lelaki dengan perbedaan tinggi kontras itu tersenyum lebar menatap puluhan mayat lelaki yang kini mengelilingi mereka. Meskipun ditengah sana duel sengit masih terjadi, namun di area sekitar mereka telah bersih dari 'hama'. Sang Putera mahkota tersenyum manis sembari memberikan tepukan pada pundak sang Jenderal.

"kerja bagus, Jenderal", ujarnya.

Hening.

Sang Jenderal hanya mematung ditempatnya berdiri, dunia disekitarnya seolah berhenti dan mengabur selama beberapa detik. Suara teriakan gagak serta teriakan-teriakan yang memekakkan telinga tak lagi terdengar. Didalam iris abu-abu itu, Richard hanya melihat sang putera mahkota yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Deguban jantung yang menggila adalah satu-satunya yang bisa ia dengar, menjadi pengiring waktu yang berjalan.

Wajar saja sang Jenderal amat terpesona, lelaki mungil itu terlihat sangat memukau bahkan ketika sekujur tubuh basah dan lumpur mengotori sebagian besar tubuh mulusnya.

Rambut hitam legam sang pangeran menutupi separuh kristal biru yang tetap terlihat bersinar. Nafasnya yang tidak teratur, serta senyuman menggoda yang merekah, membuat Jenderal Alderth itu lupa akan eksistensinya. Hingga tidak menyadari bahwa seorang prajurit yang ia kira telah mati, tiba-tiba mengayunkan pedang untuk menyerang sang Jenderal yang tengah terpaku bak patung batu.

TANG

JLES

Mata kelinci itu mengerjap.

Suara pedang yang beradu mengembalikan seluruh kesadarannya. Dengan cepat ia menoleh dan mendapati si putera mahkota tengah mencabut pedang dari dada si prajurit. Senyuman mengejek kembali menghiasi wajah manis itu.

"bagaimana bisa seorang jenderal melamun ditengah medan perang hm?", perlahan tubuh mungil Beck mendekat. Kaki pendeknya berjinjit lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga lebar yang sudah memerah itu. Sangat bahagia melihat bagaimana sang jenderal sangat gugup sehingga harus berkali-kali menelan ludah.

"jika kita berhasil hidup, aku ingin kau mengatakan jujur padaku…", sang putera mahkota kembali tersenyum menawan, ekor matanya melirik ke seorang prajurit yang mengendap-endap mendekat kearah mereka. Tentunya, sang jenderal lagi-lagi tidak dapat merasakan bahaya yang mengancam mereka.

"apakah kau sebegitu mencintaiku?", lanjut Beck yang sedetik kemudian telah menghilang untuk menghabisi nyawa prajurit malang itu. Bahkan sebelum sang jenderal sempat memberikan responnya.

Richard berusaha menolehkan lehernya yang amat kaku untuk menatap si mungil. Yang tampaknya baru saja memotong kepala seseorang. Senyuman manis kembali menghiasi paras menawannya, menimbulkan lengkungan sipit yang amat cantik di kedua mata sang pangeran.

Tubuh ramping itu kemudian berlari dengan lincah menuju tengah lapangan dimana pusat perang berada. Dan seketika atensi sang jenderal kembali. Mata tajamnya mengikuti arah lari sang pangeran. Benar, mereka tengah berada dalam masa genting. Bukan saatnya bermain-main.

Tak ingin menjadi bodoh dengan terus membuang waktu, Richard akhirnya menyusul. Jantungnya berdegub kencang ketika melihat sang raja tengah dikepung oleh Orson dan beberapa prajurit Nuthia lain. Prajurit kerajaan Alderth lain tampak sedang sibuk dengan urusannya hingga sang raja tidak memiliki bala bantuan. Pria terakhir yang menjadi tamengnya telah gugur akibat kejamnya bilah pedang milik kerajaan lawan.

Serangan kejutan ia berikan dengan menusuk seorang prajurit yang menghalangi jalannya untuk kemudian berdiri tepat di samping sang junjungan. Dengan pangeran Beck yang juga memasang kuda-kuda sebelah kanan sang ayah.

"menyerahlah sekarang Andrew. Aku berjanji akan menghabisi nyawamu dengan cepat agar tak terasa sakit", kekeh lelaki tua dengan jenggot putih yang menggantung itu. Wajah keriputnya terlihat bengis.

"Tidak, Orson. Hari ini malaikat pencabut nyawa datang untukmu, bukan untukku. HYAAA!", teriak raja Andrew yang langsung berlari dan mengarahkan pedang Justifier miliknya kearah raja Orson.

Beck menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas sebagai tanda bahwa inilah saatnya menyerang. Duo itu tanpa ampun menghabisi prajurit yang mengelilingi mereka satu persatu. Namun sayang, teriakan raja Andrew memecah fokus keduanya.

Secepat kilat, sepasang anak adam itu menoleh untuk mendapati sang raja sudah tertunduk ditanah dengan sebuah panah yang menancap di bagian dada kanannya. Serangan curang telah dilakukan kerajaan Nuthia. Sudah menjadi peraturan tak tertulis di medan perang, jika kedua raja tengah berduel, tidak ada yang boleh mencampuri pertarungan mereka. Namun, jika Nuthia menggunakan cara kotor itu, bukanlah dosa jika Richard dan Beck melakukan hal yang sama. Geraman pelan seketika lolos dari bibir si pangeran, kemudian dengan membabi buta balas menyerang Orson tanpa berpikir panjang.

Meninggalkan Jenderal Park yang dengan kasar menghunuskan pedangnya kearah prajurit terakhir yang ia lawan. Mata tajam itu kemudian beredar menyisir bagian pegunungan. Mencari dalang penembakan panah yang mengenai raja Andrew. Disana, dibalik lebatnya semak-semak, seorang abdi raja Orson tengah mengarahkan anak panahnya kearah pangeran Beck. Sedetik kemudian, benda tajam itu melesat cepat. Dalam hati, sang jenderal menghitung kemungkinan yang bisa ia lakukan, bersamaan dengan sepasang kaki panjangnya berlari dengan cepat mengejar sang waktu.

ZEP

Anak panah itu berhasil ditangkap oleh Richard sebelum sempat melukai pangeran kecilnya. Mata tajam bak elang itu melirik, kearah lelaki tua yang sudah menjadi targetnya. Sungguh, sang jenderal mengucapkan ribuan terimakasih bak mantra kepada dewa yang membuat Orson tanpa sadar berada di sampingnya. Terpojok karena serangan pedang pangeran Beck.

"MATI KAU KEPARAT"

ZLEB

Hening seketika saat mata panah itu menancap tepat di leher Orson. Lelaki tua itu tercekat merasakan sakit yang amat sangat hingga tak dapat lagi mengucap.

SLING, CLASH

Ayunan pedang sang pangeran yang tepat mengenai dada raja tua itu menjadi penutup yang sempurna. Cipratan darah segar menghiasi wajah manis Beck.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, dan raja tua itu tinggalah nama.

Ribuan pasang mata menyaksikan kejadian itu seperti slowmotion. Suara teriakan serta konfrontasi lain seketika berubah hening ketika tubuh Orson sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa di tanah. Rintikan hujan dan suara gagak kembali mendominasi, membuat suasana amat mencekam. Tak lama, dentingan sebuah pedang yang jatuh terdengar, bersamaan dengan seorang prajurit berseragam Nuthia menjatuhkan lututnya. Disusul dengan ribuan suara pedang yang terjatuh ke tanah, tanda bahwa perang telah usai.

Beck ikut membuang asal pedangnya dan berusaha memapah sang ayah akhirnya dapat berdiri tegak, sembari satu tangan memegangi dadanya yang lobang dengan kucuran darah segar akibat serangan panah curang tadi.

Pedang Justifier terangkat tinggi di udara dalam genggaman raja Andrew. Kilatan besi mahal itu menggoyahkan keberanian siapapun insan yang ada disana. Terutama para prajurit oposisi yang kini telah kalah. Ribuan pasang lutut itu terjatuh di tanah tanda bahwa Nuthia telah takluk, dan para prajurit itu pasrah menerima seperti apa nasib mereka setelah ini. Diam-diam berharap raja Andrew adalah sang pemaaf yang akan menerima prajurit Nuthia bergabung dengan Alderth.

"ALL HAIL ALDERTH!", teriak sang raja lantang.

"ALL HAIL ALDERTH!", teriak seluruh lelaki yang berada di lapangan itu secara serempak.

Semuanya masih terlena akan euphoria kemenangan hingga tidak sadar, di belakang sang raja, sang putera mahkota Alderth tengah mengedipkan satu matanya pada sang jenderal. Yang dibalas dengan senyuman miring menawan oleh si tinggi.

* * *

 _ **Rissingshire, November 30, 1423**_

Riuh suara tepuk tangan dan teriakan rakyat Alderth memenuhi sepanjang jalan yang langsung menuju gerbang utama istana Etuviel. Ratusan orang itu tengah menyambut sang raja dan para pejuangnya yang telah kembali dengan keadaan selamat. Kelopak-kelopak mawar ditaburkan oleh rakyat kepada barisan rombongan raja yang lewat. Membuat suasana jalanan menjadi amat cerah meskipun musim dingin telah tiba.

Di bagian depan, raja Andrew tengah menunggangi kuda putihnya dengan gagah. Meskipun bagian dada terbalut kain berwarna putih yang mencegah agar luka akibat panah itu akan mengucurkan darah lagi.

Tepat di samping kanan sang Raja, Putera Mahkota tengah tersenyum diatas kuda putihnya. Sesekali jemari lentik itu melambai untuk menyapa para rakyat yang rela menyambut kedatangan mereka hingga mengabaikan hawa dingin yang amat menggigit.

Di belakang kedua ayah dan anak itu, adalah Jenderal Park yang memasang wajah datar sembari menunggangi kuda hitam dengan seragam besi yang masih menghiasi tubuh berototnya. Beberapa bekas luka akibat perang masih menghiasi wajahnya, namun sama sekali tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanan lelaki bersurai merah itu. Sang Jenderal memimpin ratusan prajurit lain yang tengah berbaris rapi hingga hentakan kakinya seolah dapat terdengar ke seluruh penjuru Rissingshire. Bendera Alderth di genggaman berkibar bangga tertiup angin mengiringi konvoy mereka.

Rasa lelah yang para ksatria Alderth itu rasakan sangat besar, mereka langsung menempuh tiga hari dua malam kembali ke kerajaan. Tidak ada istirahat, namun senyuman dan wajah bangga tetap terkembang. Hal yang sama terjadi pada warga lain yang sedang berkerumun. Orang-orang itu akan tersenyum lebar dan bersorak ketika melihat orang terkasihnya ikut kembali bersama anggota konvoy.

Meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri, tangisan pilu juga mewarnai iring-iringan raja itu. Beberapa orang tampak menangis sembari memeluk siapapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Air mata tak dapat dibendung lagi melihat kenyataan bahwa anggota keluarganya yang ikut berperang tidak kembali bersama rombongan raja. Sungguh dalam hati orang-orang tersebut sudah siap, karena memang itulah konsekuensi menjadi seorang prajurit. Namun menangisi sesuatu yang telah pergi dan tak kembali adalah hal wajar.

Detik berlalu, suara tapak kuda dan derap langkah prajurit terdengar semakin menjauh. Tak lama kemudian suara terompet nyaring berbunyi dari dalam istana, menandakan bahwa sang pemilik tahta telah kembali.

Ratusan penjaga dan pelayan sontak membungkukkan badan memberi hormat pada raja dan putera mahkota yang langsung berbelok menuju bagian utama istana Etuviel. Lambaian tangan masih setia diberikan oleh lelaki cantik itu. Diam-diam ketika sang ayah tidak memperhatikan, Beck menolehkan kepalanya. Memastikan apakah sang kekasih masih ada di belakangnya.

Tetapi kecewalah yang harus merundung hati. Karena si tampan kini berada jauh di belakang dengan kuda nya yang mengarah langsung ke markas militer di bagian barat istana. Sepasang iris mereka sempat bertemu. Senyuman serta lambaian tangan menjadi hadiah yang diberikan oleh sang pangeran. Di kejauhan, wajah tampan Jenderal Richard ikut menyunggingkan senyum samar, sebelum si tampan gagah itu memacu kudanya menghilang ke balik tembok bata. Diikuti oleh Mayor Jack dan Kapten Josh yang langsung menyentak tali kekang kudanya.

"Beck, kau melambai pada siapa?", ujar sang raja. Membuat si pangeran kecil terhenyak dan kembali menghadap ke depan.

"a…ah tidak paduka, hamba hanya menyapa Dyoffrey", jawabnya tergagap.

"Berapa kali aku harus mengingatkan, putera mahkota tidak melambai pada pelayan dan berteman dengan mereka. Kuharap kau tidak melanggarnya lagi".

"b…baik yang mulia".

Anggukan samar diberikan raja Andrew sebelum lelaki itu berjalan mendahului puteranya dan melompat turun dari kuda. Memeluk sang ratu, kemudian menghilang masuk kedalam istana. Meninggalkan Beck yang wajahnya berubah sedih. Memang, menjadi seorang bangsawan memiliki ribuan aturan yang harus dipatuhi. Namun dalam lubuk hati terdalam, Beck hanyalah seorang lelaki muda ramah yang ingin berteman dengan siapapun.

Jujur, jiwa pemuda dua puluh tiga tahunnya masih amat menggebu. Dimana ia ingin bebas bersikap, bebas belajar apapun yang ia inginkan, serta bebas menjalin cinta dengan siapapun yang dicintainya.

Tetapi, Beck sadar, takdirnya sudah digariskan ketika ia terlahir menjadi bagian keluarga Danvers, menjadi garis utama pewaris, menjadi calon raja di masa depan.

Sehingga pangeran bertubuh mungil itu mengerti jika menjadi putera mahkota berarti ekspektasi yang diletakkan tiap orang kepadanya sangat tinggi. Beck dianggap sebagai penerus langsung raja Andrew dan semua orang mengharap ia adalah sosok seperti sang ayah. Berwibawa, tegas, tak memiliki ampun, dan cerdas.

Sempurna, memang sang ayah adalah raja yang sempurna. Semua orang hormat dan rela bersujud padanya. Namun lelaki paruh baya itu semakin lama berubah menjadi seseorang yang tak punya hati. Beck melihat bagaimana sang ayah tidak lagi tersenyum, atau ramah pada orang-orang 'kecil' yang mengabdi padanya. Atau ketika sang raja marah besar dan dengan mudahnya menjatuhkan hukuman mati bagi seseorang yang dosanya pun masih bisa diampuni oleh dewa. Semua keramahan itu ia tanggalkan bersamaan dengan baju resmi dengan hiasan bintang serta jabatan milik raja, ia kenakan. Sosok ayah baik hati, penyayang, ramah, dan yang selalu bermain dengan dirinya waktu kecil kini sudah tiada. Digantikan oleh seorang raja yang tidak lagi ia kenal.

"oh tuhan! Terimakasih kau kembali dengan selamat", pekik sang ratu sembari menarik tubuh anak sulungnya kedalam pelukan hangat.

Beck terkekeh pelan lalu balas memeluk sang ibu, ciuman sayang di kening ia berikan kepada wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"tentu saja bu, tanpa luka sedikitpun".

"syukurlah tuhan… sekarang bersihkan dirimu, ibu akan meminta pelayan menyiapkan makan siang ya?", ucap sang ratu sembari membelai pipi mulus anaknya.

Beck memberi anggukan, bibirnya merekah membentuk senyuman manis. Membuat sang ibu merasa lega dan berbalik masuk untuk melaksanakan rencananya. Putera mahkota Alderth itu memberikan pedangnya asal pada seorang pelayan dan melangkah mengikuti sang ratu.

GREP

Baru selangkah kakinya menginjak lantai marmer istana, sebuah tubrukan yang berasal dari tubuh lain yang lebih besar ia rasakan. Membuat dirinya terhuyung mundur sedikit. Ketika melihat siapa tersangka dari pelukan ganas itu, Beck seketika tersenyum dan mengacak surai blonde milik lelaki yang tengah memeluknya.

"aku melihatmu, melambai pada Jenderal Park. Brother", bisik lelaki itu.

Mata Beck membola mendengarnya. Panik seketika menyambangi paras manis sang putera mahkota.

"k…kau jangan berani mengatakan pada ayah", ancam sang kakak dengan geraman pelan.

Sesungguhnya ia tahu, si adik hanya bercanda. Namun lelaki mungil itu tidak dapat menutupi rasa khawatir. Kekacauan bisa terjadi jika sang ayah tahu ia menjalin hubungan dengan si Jenderal tampan. Atau lebih parah, kekasihnya bisa saja dihukum mati.

Benar, Jenderal Park adalah bangsawan. Tetapi, ia tidak memiliki pangkat yang sederajat dengan putera mahkota. Ekspektasi raja Andrew adalah puteranya akan menikahi seorang puteri yang cantik dan berpendidikan sebagai pendamping Beck memimpin Alderth kelak. Namun sayang, raja tampan itu tidak mengetahui bahwa si sulung tidak pernah tertarik pada puteri manapun, persetan dengan wajah cantik dan dada besar. Ia hanya tertarik pada sang jenderal.

Membayangkan tubuh berotot itu dengan kulitnya yang sedikit kecoklatan membuat sang putera mahkota berkeringat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan perasaan rindu perlahan hadir, menyeruak di hati dan memenuhinya dalam sekejap.

"tentu aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun. Asal hadiah wine yang dibawakan sepupu kita kau serahkan padaku", ujar si bungsu. Tubuhnya kembali menegak sembari kedua tangannya bersila didepan dada. Mengundang dengusan dari sang kakak.

"baiklah Raymond. Kau bisa memilikinya. Lagipula aku lebih suka teh dibanding wine".

"benar, kalau kupikir-pikir seleramu lebih ke seorang ratu dibanding raja. Bukan begitu brother? Sungguh aku tidak bisa memahami pemikiran ayah", kekeh pangeran Raymond. Satu matanya berkedip jahil.

"hey! Kurang ajar sekali kau! Kemari anak nakal", bentak Sang putera mahkota. Sejurus kemudian dua bersaudara itu saling mengejar. Dengan si bungsu berbadan tinggi yang dengan mudah menghindar, mengingat sepasang kaki sang kakak tidaklah panjang.

…

Suara jangkrik terdengar sepanjang jalan setapak yang dilalui seorang lelaki mungil dengan jubah berwarna hitam. Kupluk jubah menutupi separuh wajahnya, hingga tiada seorangpun yang bisa mengetahui siapa sosok yang melebur bersama gelapnya malam tersebut.

Dentangan grandclock sebanyak sepuluh kali terdengar menggema di penjuru istana. Malam telah menjemput satu persatu warga istana untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan beristirahat. Suasana amat sepi, sang raja dan ratu sudah masuk ke ruangannya sejam lalu. Sehingga seluruh pelayan dan penjaga dapat ikut menyudahi pekerjaan mereka. Berbeda dengan si lelaki yang kini nekat menembus gelapnya malam untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

Memastikan bahwa suasana sekitar telah aman adalah yang ia lakukan, sebelum memberanikan diri keluar dari kamar dan mengendap-endap menuju markas militer yang sebenarnya agak jauh dari sayap timur. Lelaki mungik itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam setiap ada penjaga yang lewat, berpura-pura menjadi seorang penjaga atau pelayan yang ditugaskan berjaga malam.

Tampaknya semua usaha itu berhasil, karena kini ia sudah berada sejengkal dari gerbang utama markas militer. Sepasang kristal biru nya menangkap siluet sosok tinggi berseragam militer yang berdiri tepat di depan gerbang, menanti dirinya.

"Mayor Jack", bisiknya.

Lelaki yang dimaksudkan itu tersenyum lebar mendengar namanya dipanggil dan bergegas mendekat lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam. Sehelai kertas ia serahkan kepada pria berjubah dihadapannya.

 _Hormat, yang mulia!_

 _Jenderal Park sedang berendam di pemandian air hangat. Beliau menanti anda, yang mulia._

 _-Mayor Kim_

Kedua ujung bibir si mungil tertarik membaca deretan kalimat itu, kemudian mengangguk sebagai tanda terimakasih pada sang mayor dan bergegas menuju tempat yang dimaksudkan. Betapa bahagianya si mungil bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan kekasih tingginya itu. Memang, tidak banyak momen untuk bisa mereka habiskan berdua. Mengingat 'mata' sang raja ada dimana-mana.

Salah satu saat yang tepat bagi keduanya adalah ketika malam menjemput dan waktunya untuk sang jenderal berendam. Karena jika jenderal berendam, berarti tiada siapapun yang diizinkan memakai ruangan pemandian air hangat. Bahkan mengetuk pintunya pun tidak boleh.

Well, hal ini tidak berlaku bagi kekasih mungilnya tentu saja.

KLEK

Perlahan pintu kayu itu terbuka, si lelaki berjubah bisa melihat sang kekasih tengah menyandarkan punggungnya di pinggiran kolam pemandian. Tidak ada pergerakan apapun dari sang jenderal yang kini membelakangi dirinya. Sehingga, bisa disimpulkan si tinggi tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Langkah pelan ia bawa mendekat sesudah pintu terkunci dengan sempurna. Tubuh mungil itu berjalan mengitari bagian pinggir kolam yang berbentuk bulat, sampai akhirnya ia berdiri tepat dihadapan sang kekasih. Jenderal Richard tengah memejamkan mata, wajahnya terlihat lelah namun tetap menawan. Rambut merahnya yang basah seperti baru saja disisir kebelakang oleh jemari besar itu hingga tak menghalangi sedikitpun keindahan parasnya.

Senyuman manis terkembang dan menghiasi wajah cantik lelaki mungil yang tengah mengamati sang kekasih. Ia berdeham pelan untuk menarik atensi si dominan yang sepertinya tengah tertidur lelap tanpa disengaja.

Sejurus kemudian, sepasang mata kelinci itu terbuka pelan dan mengerjap. Berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan kesadaran yang baru ia terima. Sampai ketika irisnya benar-benar terbuka lebar untuk melihat seorang lelaki mungil yang tengah ia tunggu sedang berdiri di ujung lain kolam, tepat di hadapannya. Jenderal bersurai merah itu menelan ludah saat jubah hitam yang awalnya membungkus tubuh sang kekasih kini sudah tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Menampilkan tubuh putih mulusnya, hanya untuk sang jenderal.

Sengatan hawa musim dingin tak lagi menggigit, ketika tubuh telanjang itu mendudukkan dirinya diatas pangkuan sang jenderal ̶ yang juga tak terbalut sehelai benangpun. Kedua tangannya memberikan pijatan pada pundak sang kekasih yang tampak tegang.

"yang mulia, saya kira anda sudah tidur", ujar Richard memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Senyuman manis kembali menghiasi paras rupawan pangeran, jemari lentiknya kini berpindah untuk mengelus rahang tegas si pria bersurai merah.

Gumaman pelan lolos dari belahan bibir tebal itu merasakan bagaimana lembutnya telapak tangan si mungil membelai rahang dan pipinya. Mata kelinci sang jenderal terpejam sembari telapak tangannya balas mengelus pinggang sempit itu.

"aku harus menunggu sepi dahulu, kau tahu itu",bisik Beck.

"hmm, apa kau yakin tidak ada yang mengikutimu?".

Anggukan mantap adalah jawaban yang diterima sang jenderal. Sembari bibir mungil menggoda milik sang putera mahkota mengecup sayang hidung tinggi miliknya.

"aku merindukanmu".

"kita baru saja bertemu tadi pagi sayang. Tapi aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Aku terus berfikir apa yang kira-kira pangeran Beck lakukan seharian tadi".

Bibir merah Beck mengerucut dan wajahnya memasang pose berfikir yang amat menggemaskan. Godaan yang besar bagi sang jenderal untuk segera 'menyerang' detik itu juga.

"aku tidur tentu saja, tubuhku lelah sekali… Tapi tubuhmu lebih nyaman dibanding kasurku, sehingga diriku tak sabar untuk segera bertemu".

Dengan lembut, sang putera mahkota memainkan jemari lentiknya di dada berotot Richard. Tak lama, bibir merah mungilnya menyusul untuk mengecup dada itu, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di bidang milik sang kekasih. Iris kecilnya terpejam, ia merasa bahagia, hangat dan tenang. Pun hati nya didalam sana.

Belaian lembut pada surai hitam itu diberikan oleh Richard, namun terpaan keindahan yang diterima oleh netra secara bertubi-tubi membuat tangan nakal itu bergerak untuk mengelus punggung, terus turun hingga remasan pelan ia berikan pada kedua bongkahan sintal milik si mungil.

"mmh, sayang…", satu desahan yang senada dengan hembusan angin malam diluar sana terdengar. Membuat bulu kuduk sang jenderal seketika berdiri.

Beck menegakkan tubuhnya perlahan, kedua tangan lentiknya beristirahat nyaman di dada sang jenderal. Sejurus kemudian, sepasang kristal itu bertemu. Menyelami dalamnya emosi yang terpampang disana. Meresapi, serta menikmati efek debaran jantung yang diakibatkan oleh tatapan tersebut.

"bukankan kemarin aku memintamu. Jika kita berhasil selamat, aku ingin kau mengatakan seberapa besar kau mencintaiku, Jenderal Park", bisik si mungil. Telunjuk lentiknya tak mau tinggal diam dan sesekali mengelus tonjolan yang ada di dada jenderal Alderth tersebut.

Sang jenderal bersurai merah terkekeh mendengar itu, kedua lengan berototnya reflek memerangkap tubuh mungil sang kekasih kedalam dekapan hangat. Richard memutuskan untuk sedikit bermain-main dengan menghisap serta menggigit pelan daun telinga Beck, menimbulkan gelenyar aneh yang membuncah dalam tubuh mungil tersebut.

"nggh, aku memintamu menjawab sayang. Bukan menggodaku". Beck meremas kedua pundak kokoh itu perlahan. Menancapkan kuku-kukunya secara tidak sengaja demi menahan sensasi menggelitik yang amat memabukkan.

"kau tahu jawabannya, baby." Bisik sang jenderal tepat di telinga si mungil. Suara beratnya turun beberapa oktaf lebih rendah dan menggoda. "aku sangat, teramat mencintaimu Pangeran Beck. Kau adalah segalanya bagiku. 19 tahun hidupku sangat hampa. Dan setelahnya berubah indah karena dirimu."

Semburat merah sontak menghiasi wajah manis itu. Menyebar rata hingga membuat sang pangeran tampak seperti kepiting rebus. Di dalam rongga dadanya, deguban gila tidak dapat ia tahan lagi. Richard selalu saja memiliki mulut yang manis, yang dapat membuatnya terbuai baik tersirat maupun tersurat.

"apakah kau bersumpah tidak akan meninggalkanku, Jenderal Park?"

"aku bersumpah, sayangku".

Bibir merah itu tersungging, membentuk senyuman yang amat manis.

"bahkan jika itu untuk Alderth?".

Hening menyapa selama beberapa detik. Elusan yang diberikan sang jenderal pada punggung sempit itupun ikut terhenti. Ketakutan menyusup tanpa permisi kedalam benak sang pangeran. Apakah kekasihnya tengah meragu?

"Richard…", ujarnya pelan. Sang pangeran membawa wajah tampan itu kedalam tangkupan tangannya yang kecil. Iris biru milik Beck mencari-cari keraguan dalam iris gelap yang juga tengah menatapnya. Namun yang ia temukan hanya kesedihan, tidak lama memang. Tapi sempat mengembang di permukaan bening milik sang jenderal.

"tentu saja, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Bahkan untuk Alderth sekalipun", jawab sang Jenderal mantap. Senyuman tampan menghiasi wajahnya.

"benarkah? Kau janji?".

"ya, aku berjanji".

Lagi elusan sayang Beck berikan pada kedua pipi sang jenderal. Irisnya tak bosan menyusuri paras tampan sang kekasih dari dekat.

"Kau tidak akan mengingkarinya kan sayang?", untuk terakhir sang pangeran memastikan. Mengharapkan jawaban yang dapat melenyapkan ragu yang sempat singgah.

Wajah tampan itu mendekat. Matanya masih tidak melepaskan sepasang lainnya dari belenggu. Bibir tebal tersebut ia dekatkan dengan bibir si mungil hingga tak ada lagi jarak yang memisah.

"aku bersumpah", bisik Richard, sebelum memerangkap bibir Beck dalam belah bibirnya sendiri. Memangutnya kedalam ciuman dalam yang hangat serta memabukkan.

Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, bibir tebal sang jenderal melumat bibir manis Beck dengan perlahan. Tangan kokohnya menekan tubuh mungil itu semakin menghimpit dada berotot milik Richard. Yang secara tidak sengaja membuat dua benda sensitive mereka bergesekan dibawah sana.

"mmhh", jemari mungil itu menemukan jalannya menuju surai merah sang kekasih lalu merematnya. Membuat suasana diantara mereka semakin sensual tiap detiknya.

Tidak puas hanya 'memangsa' bibir mungil itu, sang jenderal memutuskan sudah saatnya berpindah untuk menjajah. Dan leher putih mulus sang pangeran adalah targetnya. Si tampan itu menyapukan lidahnya ke kulit sensitive Beck, menikmati betapa manisnya sang kekasih.

Desahan demi desahan yang ditimbulkan oleh yang lebih mungil membuat gairahnya semakin memuncak hingga sesuatu yang lain dari dalam dirinya mulai terbangun. Siap memerangkap pangeran Alderth itu dalam kuasanya.

"Ah! Nggh, sayang", desahan yang entah ke sekian kalinya kembali lolos ketika tonjolan merah muda di dada sang pangeran menjadi sasaran lapar Richard.

Tanpa ampun, ia menjilat dan menghisap puncak sensitive Beck yang amat menggoda tersebut. Sesekali, si surai merah menggigiti tonjolan itu dan menggesekkannya diantara gigi-gigi rapih nya. Membuat si mungil semakin menggila di pelukan tubuh kekar Richard. Terlihat dari bagaimana jemari lentik itu menjambak dan meremat rambut merahnya yang tadi tertata rapi.

Suhu dingin disekitar mereka seketika naik. Membuat keringat mengucur deras dari tubuh keduanya. Yang paling mungil diantara keduanya menarik wajah sang kekasih lalu menatap dalam ke kedua iris gelap tersebut. Nafas keduanya tak beraturan, tetapi satu sama lain seakan tiada yang ingin melepaskan kontak fisik yang amat menyenangkan tersebut.

"Sayang, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi", bisik Beck. Bibir merah mungilnya menempel sempurna di belahan sang kekasih yang tanpa menunggu langsung memberi lumatan lembut disana.

"a…ah! S…sayang", jemari lentik itu perlahan meremat pundak berotot Richard ketika sebuah benda tumpul yang tebal menembus masuk kedalam dirinya.

Tak jauh berbeda, sang Jenderal Alderth kini tengah memejamkan mata dengan erat. Merasakan bagaimana dunianya terasa mengabur selama beberapa saat ketika tubuh mereka menyatu dengan sempurna. Remasan serta desahan yang ia terima semakin membakar semangatnya. Dorongan pinggul yang sang jenderal lakukan membuat kejantanannya semakin melesak masuk. Hingga tanpa ia sadari mendesak sesuatu yang amat sensitive didalam sana.

"lakukanlah…", Bisik Beck. Ibu jari sang pangeran memberikan elusan sayang pada pipi Richard. Sedikitpun matanya tidak melepaskan tatapan sayang yang ia lemparkan pada sang kekasih. Seolah berusaha menyalurkan semua perasaannya dari sana.

"ngh…".

Akibat dari hentakan pinggul sang jenderal yang tiba-tiba, sang pangeran terpaksa merelakan bibir bawahnya untuk ia gigit. Menahan ledakan kenikmatan yang membuncah hingga ke ubun-ubun.

Hentakan demi hentakan mengiringi jalannya sang waktu. Tempo yang awalnya lambat semakin cepat setiap detiknya. Nikmatnya penyatuan cinta mereka seolah tidak dapat di deskripsikan dengan untaian kata hingga hanya desahan yang mampu mereka keluarkan.

Ciuman penuh cinta sang jenderal sematkan di bibir manis kekasihnya bersamaan dengan kedua lengan kekar itu memeluk tubuh yang lebih mungil. Bunyi kecipak air membentuk simfoni yang indah bersama dengan lenguhan penuh hasrat yang mereka loloskan.

Tangan si mungil terus bergetar sembari mengelus sayang surai Richard, karena kenikmatan tiada tara yang ia rasakan. Bagaimana tidak? Titik tersensitive dalam tubuhnya tengah didesak tanpa ampun oleh kejantanan sang kekasih, sedang pucuk kenikmatannya yang lain tengah 'dikerjai' oleh lidah nakal Richard. Jika bisa diibaratkan, Beck seperti terbang ke langit ke tujuh saat ini.

"Oh Tuhan! A…aku sudah tidak tahan lagi sayang… ngghh", lenguhnya.

"t…tahan sedikit lagi, love. Sshh", bisik Richard tepat di telinga si mungil.

Ucapan si mungil barusan, seolah tuntutan bagi si yang paling tinggi hingga ia menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan kasar. Ingin bersama meraih puncak dengan si mungil.

"bersama sayang…"

"a…AHH! RICHAAARDHH NGH!".

Satu hentakan yang amat dalam untuk terakhir kali Richard berikan. Bersamaan dengan lolosnya cairan putih kental miliknya yang menyembur kedalam tubuh mungil itu. Sedangkan cairan yang sama juga keluar dari tubuh Beck hingga mengotori dada berotot sang jenderal. Tapi tentu saja, itu adalah hal terakhir yang ia pedulikan. Kini mereka tengah terbang bersama, menembus cakrawala.

Tubuh Beck seketika ambruk di tubuh Richard usai pelepasan mereka. Nafas mereka masih tersengal namun hati mereka membuncah bahagia. Elusan sayang diberikan oleh yang lebih tinggi kepada surai hitam tersebut.

"aku mencintaimu Beck…"

"aku juga mencintaimu Jenderal Park. Sampai kapanpun", lirih Beck ditengah nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

"sampai kapanpun", bisik sang Jenderal Alderth. Sebelum keheningan kembali menyapa mereka.

* * *

 _ **Rissingshire, January 15, 1424**_

Riuh derap langkah kaki para prajurit berkolaborasi dengan tapak kaki para kuda yang tengah berlari. Pagi ini, latihan militer mingguan tengah diadakan di lapangan Ironbark. Seperti biasa, latihan semacam ini diikuti oleh seluruh anggota militer dan diawasi langsung oleh sang Jenderal.

Dinginnya musim yang amat menusuk tidak membuat para prajurit kehilangan semangat. Mereka malah semakin giat menggerakkan tubuh demi mencari rasa hangat dan tentu saja tidak ingin mendapatkan hukuman ekstra dari sang Jenderal yang tengah menatap bak elang ke satu-persatu prajurit.

Jenderal tampan itu tengah berdiri gagah dengan baju besi yang melindungi tubuh berototnya. Satu tangan menggenggam erat pedang yang tergantung di sisian tubuh. Dagunya tegap lurus, irisnya menatap tajam, membuat aura sang jenderal amat mengintimidasi.

Di samping tubuh gagah itu, berdiri sang mayor yang tengah berteriak memberikan aba-aba. Bahkan tidak akan segan marah jika para prajurit tampak tidak benar melakukan latihannya. Sedangkan ditengah padang hijau yang kini sedikit tertutupi salju di beberapa titik, kapten Josh, adik Mayor Jack, tengah duduk gagah diatas kuda cokelatnya. Memandung langsung latihan hari itu.

Beginilah setiap sekali dalam seminggu suasana di area militer. Raja Andrew tidak ingin prajuritnya payah dalam mengayun pedang dan membuat Alderth kalah sebagai resiko. Sehingga ia menekan siapapun Jenderal yang tengah menjabat untuk memberikan pelatihan ekstra. Memberikan trik dan pengajaran terbaik. Itulah alasan mengapa sang pimpinan Alderth tidak sembarangan memilih Jenderal. Hanya ia yang cerdas, cerdik, tangkas, dan menguasai semua senjatalah yang pantas menyandang gelar tersebut.

"Jenderal, raja meminta latihan kita tambah hingga tiga hari berturut-turut. Alderth semakin luas, sepertinya mengantisipasi ancaman yang semakin besar", ujar Jack. Memecahkan sepi diantara keduanya.

"hm. Aku sudah mendengarnya. Menurutmu, apakah prajurit kita sanggup, mayor?".

"entahlah jenderal, tapi kurasa empat hari cukup untuk mereka beristirahat. Disamping jadwal membersihkan tentu saja".

Sang Jenderal mengangguk samar, lalu matanya kembali menatap kearah barisan para prajurit yang terbentang di hadapan. Sesuatu mengganggu hatinya secara tiba-tiba hingga desahan nafas lolos dari belahan daging kenyal merah miliknya.

"Jenderal?", panggil Jack hati-hati. Lelaki tan itu menangkap rasa tidak nyaman yang mendadak menguar dari tubuh berotot sang pimpinan.

"Apakah menurutmu aku keterlaluan?"

"Ya, jenderal?", kerutan menghiasi kening si mayor.

"kau tahu, yang mulia raja sudah amat baik padaku. Tapi aku malah mengkhianati kepercayaannya dengan… ya, kau tahu maksudku, Jack", lirih sang berdiri tegap dengan mata menatap lurus kedepan. Namun sesuatu dari raut yang tersirat di parasnya membuat Jack bisa mengetahui bahwa lelaki dihadapannya sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Richard, brother… Tuhan maha adil. Ia memberikan rasa cinta tanpa melihat tahta dan kasta seseorang. Karena sesungguhnya, hati tidaklah berkasta. Bahkan raja sekalipun memiliki hati yang bentuknya sama dengan budak terendah di kerajaan ini", satu tepukan pelan Jack berikan pada pundak atasannya sembari tersenyum. "kau, adalah orang hebat, brother. Putera mahkota beruntung memilikimu".

"jikalau takdir tidak seperti ini. Jikalau aku terlahir sebagai seorang raja, apakah semuanya akan berbeda Jack?", Jenderal Alderth itu perlahan menoleh. Matanya menatap serius ke wajah Jack.

"meskipun kau bukanlah raja, jika takdir menggariskanmu bersatu dengan yang mulia putera mahkota, maka itulah yang akan terjadi".

Lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari itu, helaan nafas berat lolos dari bibir sang Jenderal. Seolah ia tengah menggendong beban ribuan ton diatas pundak gagahnya.

"terimakasih Mayor. Harusnya aku tidak melodramatis di tengah pelatihan militer kan?", kekeh Richard akhirnya. Berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sempat berubah kelam beberapa saat lalu.

"kau adalah Jenderal, tapi sebelum itu kau adalah manusia brother".

Richard hanya tertawa sekilas, sebelum kembali mengembalikan atensinya pada para prajurit yang kini tengah merangkak diatas rumput sembari menggenggam erat pedang mereka. Mendadak, sang jenderal teringat masa dimana ia masih salah satu dari ratusan orang tersebut. Hari-harinya terasa amat sulit ketika itu. Ia harus berlatih, membersihkan seluruh markas militer, membantu membersihkan pedang dan hal-hal lain yang jika diingat akan membuat hati sang jenderal mencelos.

Teringat betapa besar hutang yang ia miliki terhadap sang raja yang mengangkatnya begitu tinggi hingga berada di posisi sekarang. Menjadi yang paling diagungkan di markas militer Alderth. Memberi komando atas apapun bahkan hal terkecil seperti menu makanan para prajurit hari itu.

Richard Park, adalah seorang lelaki biasa yang terlahir dari keluarga petani di kerajaan Celnaer. Tidak ada yang special dari hidupnya. Cinta dan hangatnya keluarga adalah harta berharga yang dimiliki oleh keluarga kecil Park. Sesulit apapun hidup mereka, asalkan mereka bersama, tidak masalah.

Namun sayang, takdir memutuskan untuk merubah arah. Harta satu-satunya yang keluarga kecil itu miliki direnggut dengan paksa ketika ayah dan ibu Richard meninggal karena tersambar petir ketika memanen gandum di ladang. Meninggalkan ia, remaja berusia 15 tahun berkeliaran sendiri mencari hidupnya.

Meskipun begitu, tuhan tampaknya amat menyayangi si lelaki bersurai merah tersebut. Hanya tiga hari setelah ia berkelana keluar dari Celnaer untuk mencari pekerjaan, Richard bertemu dengan Jenderal Jason. Lelaki paruh baya yang tegas, namun dibalik parasnya, hidup sosok seorang ayah bijaksana yang baru saja ditinggal pergi oleh putera semata wayangnya.

Takdir mereka menyatu setelah itu. Jenderal Jason amat menyayangi Richard dan membawa anak itu masuk kedalam amannya markas militer Alderth. Memberinya makan, minum, tempat tinggal, pelajaran bertarung dan semuanya yang dapat membekali Richard di masa mendatang.

Namun lagi-lagi semua itu harus direnggut secara brutal ketika sang Jenderal tertusuk panah yang membawanya menuju ajal. Meninggalkan Richard sebatang kara untuk kedua kalinya.

Rasa bersalah terus menggerogoti tiap malam. Serpihan memori terus terulang di benaknya bak opera bersambung di teater tengah kota. Bagaimana bisa Richard berubah menjadi orang yang tidak tahu terimakasih? Bagaimana ia membiarkan dirinya lengah hingga dengan mudah jatuh ke pesona sang putera mahkota. Orang yang ditakdirkan memimpin Alderth selanjutnya.

Beck adalah berlian yang berkilau, pujaan ribuan orang. Sedangkan dirinya hanya sebongkah besi tak berharga, yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi senjata, menjadi alat.

Kini tanpa ia sadari, dirinya sudah terperosok jauh kedalam cinta terlarang mereka. Cinta yang jika diketahui oleh sang raja akan berujung maut, dan kematian. Sungguh Richard ingin mundur dan melepaskan kisah cinta mereka begitu saja. Namun, lelaki tinggi itu tidak naif. Beck adalah hidupnya. Beck hanyalah satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Sehingga, lagi-lagi ia dihadapkan pada jalan buntu tak berpintu.

"Jenderal, putera mahkota memanggil anda", ujar Jack tiba-tiba. Menarik dirinya keluar dari barisan pikiran yang tak berujung.

"Beck? Dimana dia?", sontak Jenderal Alderth itu menatap kesekeliling untuk mencari keberadaan si mungil.

"dibalik pohon mahoni ke tiga dari barat, Jenderal".

Richard berdeham pelan kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya kearah yang dimaksud oleh sang mayor. Dan disanalah, ia melihat sedikit kain bludru berwarna biru yang menyembul dibalik pohon.

"apakah aman?".

"ya, Jenderal".

Merasa cukup dengan jawaban sang mayor, tanpa menunggu jenderal Alderth itu langsung berjalan cepat menuju ketempat yang dimaksud. Takut jika ada seseorang yang memergoki mereka. Untung saja Beck memilih pohon itu, karena letaknya amat terpencil hingga mustahil seseorang dapat melihat mereka.

GREP

Baru saja ia akan mengagetkan si mungil, namun tangannya sudah terlebih dahulu ditarik hingga kini ia sudah berhadapan langsung dengan wajah menawan itu. Beck tengah mendongak menatap wajah tampan sang jenderal, sembari kedua tangannya menggenggam erat sepasang lainnya.

"hey tampan", kikik Beck. Terdengar amat menggemaskan ditelinga sang jenderal.

"sedang apa kau disini hm? Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat", bisik sang jenderal. Bibirnya tanpa ampun mengecupi wajah si mungil. Menimbulkan kikikan gemas tadi semakin menjadi-jadi.

"aku merindukanmu. Dan seperti biasa, aku sudah memastikan".

"aku juga merindukanmu. Bagaimana Celnaer?".

"seperti biasa, membosankan. Aku tidak sabar pulang dan memelukmu. Seperti ini", ucap sang pangeran sembari kedua tangan kurusnya terulur untuk memeluk leher kekasih tingginya.

"bagaimana mungkin Celnaer membosankan hm? Disana banyak wanita cantik".

"kau tahu, aku hanya tertarik pada dirimu kan, Jenderal Park", bibir mungil itu kini sudah semakin dekat. Bahkan tengah menempel sempurna di bibir tebal sang jenderal sembari berbicara.

"tentu saja".

Dan setelah itu keheningan lah yang mengisi. Berganti dengan dehaman nikmat yang mereka keluarkan. Karena kedua belah bibir anak adam itu telah menyatu dengan sempurna. Memangut dan menikmati manisnya bibir satu sama lain dalam ciuman dalam yang memabukkan.

Tidak menyadari, sepasang mata tajam tengah menatap kearah mereka dari jendela kaca eagle room. Dengan tangan mengepal, lelaki paruh baya tersebut membalikkan badan lalu memejamkan mata. Menahan emosi yang mendadak bergejolak setelah melihat pemandangan yang amat mengejutkannya.

* * *

 _ **Rissingshire, January 16, 1424**_

Ketukan pintu mahoni memecah keheningan di ruangan pribadi sang Jenderal Alderth di suatu sore. Lelaki tinggi yang tengah sibuk dengan bukunya tersebut tidak memiliki pilihan lain, selain mendongak yang mengucap 'masuk' dengan pelan.

Meskipun begitu sang jenderal terus terpatri pada deretan kalimat yang tengah memanjakan irisnya tersebut. Merasa enggan menyudahi acara membacanya. Jika itu adalah buku biasa, mungkin Richard masih dapat merelakan sesi membacanya terganggu. Namun ini adalah sebuah kertas berisi puisi yang ditulis oleh sang putera mahkota khusus untuk dirinya. Sehingga rasanya sungguh tak rela harus menyudahi semua itu hanya karena gangguan dari para bawahannya.

Tapi tampaknya, Jenderal Alderth itu salah. Bukannya Jack atau Josh yang berdiri didepan pintu. Melainkan sang raja dengan penasihatnya yang tengah berdiri tegak disana. Menatap penuh arti kearah sang jenderal yang tampak belum menyadari kehadiran mereka.

"ehm", akhirnya dehaman diberikan oleh sang penasihat demi menarik perhatian Richard.

Richard tidak bodoh tentu saja, ia sudah biasa dengan Jack serta Josh yang mengganggunya. Dan tidak pernah sekalipun mereka berdeham untuk mendapatkan perhatian sang jenderal. Sehingga, lelaki tinggi itu seketika mendongak. Matanya membola begitu menyadari siapa yang tengah berdiri di depan pintunya.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, jenderal Alderth itu langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya. Matanya terus menatap kebawah tanpa sedikitpun berani mendongak dan beradu pandangan dengan sang junjungan. Beradu pandang dengan raja secara sengaja berarti, orang itu menantang raja dan bisa berakhir di penjara. Di Alderth, sudah menjadi aturan pertama bahwa setiap orang harus memahami dan sadar akan posisinya.

"apakah aku mengganggu waktu mu, Jenderal?", ujar sang raja. Tiada emosi kentara yang ditunjukkan dari suara itu.

"Tidak, tentu tidak, yang mulia".

"hm", pimpinan Alderth itu mengangguk sekilas, lalu menoleh kearah penasihatnya. "tinggalkan kami berdua, dan jangan biarkan siapapun masuk".

"Baik, yang mulia"

Mendengar itu, sang Jenderal perlahan menggeser posisi berdirinya. Memberi tempat duduknya untuk sang raja. Hanya ada suara-suara kursi ditarik dan sang Raja yang sibuk mengamati sekeliling ruangan Richard setelahnya. Hening terasa begitu menyesakkan selama beberapa menit.

"Katakan Jenderal, bagaimana menurutmu tentang putera mahkota?", ujar raja Andrew secara tiba-tiba. Akhirnya memecah hening yang sejak tadi melingkupi.

"y…ya yang mulia?".

"apakah ia menarik? Menawan? Atau bagaimana?".

Richard berdeham pelan untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang raja. Jujur saja, ia heran kenapa tiba-tiba hal itu bisa terlontar dari mulut raja Andrew. Apakah sesuatu terjadi?

"t…tentu saja yang mulia. Bertahun-tahun berdampingan dengan putera mahkota di medan perang, menurut saya beliau adalah seseorang yang luar biasa".

Gumaman menjadi jawaban sang raja Alderth, sebelum lelaki paruh baya itu meletakkan kedua kakinya diatas meja kerja Richard. Seolah dengan saja menginjak surat Beck yang masih tergeletak disana.

"jadi itu alasan kenapa kau menjalin hubungan dengan Beck diam-diam, jenderal?".

Untaian kalimat tersebut bak sambaran petir di siang hari yang cerah. Mata sang jenderal seketika membola kaget. Jantungnya berdegub kencang. Mendadak rasa takut melingkupinya. Semua sudah berakhir, sang raja mengetahui segalanya.

"y…yang mulia…"

"kau tidak perlu mengelak Jenderal. Aku melihatnya sendiri. Kalian berciuman kemarin".

Luruh sudah semua pertahanan sang jenderal ketika mendengar ucapan sang raja. Tubuhnya menunduk bersamaan lututnya bersatu dengan bumi yang ia pijak sebagai tanda menyerah pada sang junjungan. Matanya memejam dengan erat.

Kenapa, takdir selalu amat kejam pada dirinya?

"y…yang mulia… mohon ampuni hamba, i…ini semua salah hamba. Jangan bawa Beck dalam hal ini", ujarnya terbata.

Tanpa ia duga, kekehan lah yang lolos dari bibir si pimpinan Alderth itu. Tubuhnya perlahan bangkit dari kursi nyaman milik sang jenderal.

"kau adalah orang baik Richard. Lelaki tangguh yang amat kupercaya. Aku masih ingat hari dimana mendiang Jenderal Jason memohon padaku untuk membawa mu masuk. Dan ia tidak pernah salah, kau memang pantas menjadi bagian dari Alderth", satu tepukan sang raja berikan pada surai merah Richard sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku amat mempercayaimu, kau tahu? Aku memberimu jabatan ini tidak tanpa alasan. Kau memang pantas bersanding denganku di medang perang, Jenderal. Tapi sungguh, aku kecewa melihat ujung bilah pedangku harus berkhianat dengan menjalin hubungan dengan puteraku sendiri".

Hening, jenderal Alderth itu masih terdiam sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh, salah sedikit ia berucap atau bertindak, hukuman mati bisa menantinya. Ia tahu seperti apa junjungannya tersebut.

"Tapi tenang saja, kau terlalu berharga untuk kuhukum mati sekarang, Jenderal. Karena itu aku disini, menemuimu sebagai seorang ayah. Aku memberimu satu lagi kesempatan nak. Jauhi Beck, sudahi apapun yang kalian jalin saat ini. Lupakan dia, demi Alderth. Kau sadar kan, kalian berdua lelaki. Bagaimana bisa Alderth berlanjut tanpa adanya keturunan sah? Kuharap kau bisa berfikir jernih Richard".

"mohon, ampuni hamba yang mulia", ujar Richard lagi. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa disaat seperti ini. Mimpi terburuknya tengah menjadi kenyataan.

"oh anak muda, aku sudah mengampunimu. Aku hanya meminta syarat itu. Mudah bukan setelah semua yang kuberikan untukmu? Ingatlah mendiang jenderal Jason, yang sudah kau anggap seperti ayahmu. Apakah menurutmu ia senang dengan yang kau lakukan saat ini?", sang raja menghela nafas sembari menyender pada meja kayu jati di belakangnya.

"tidak, yang mulia", lirih Richard.

"kau adalah anak baik Richard. Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti anakku. Anak Jason berarti anakku. Jason adalah sahabat terbaikku. Karena itu, aku memberimu satu lagi kesempatan. Lepaskan Beck, biarkan ia menikah dengan puteri Louisa."

Jenderal Alderth itu masih memejamkan matanya dengan erat, menahan sakit hati yang teramat sangat. Berusaha tidak menitikkan air mata dihadapan sang junjungan. Hanya ia dan dewa yang tahu betapa sakit hatinya kini.

"ya, yang mulia"

"katakan dengan lantang Jenderal", hardik sang raja.

"ya! Saya akan melakukannya yang mulia", ujar Richard dengan tegas. Sekuat tenaga menahan getaran di suaranya.

Senyuman akhirnya terkembang di wajah sang raja. Tangannya kembali memberikan tepukan serta elusan di surai merah Jenderal Alderth tersebut.

"aku tahu akan mudah berbicara denganmu. Jangan lupa latihan intensive besok pagi jenderal. Beristirahatlah", itu adalah ucapan terakhir sang junjungan sebelum lelaki paruh baya tersebut berlalu pergi.

Suara pintu ditutup meninggalkan keheningan yang amat mencekam di ruangan itu. Richard mengepalkan tangannya erat. Membiarkan kesedihan menguasai dirinya.

Tidak ada tangis tidak ada teriakan. Hanya kedua iris itu menatap kosong ke dinding bata dihadapannya. Baru saja ia merasakan bahagia, memiliki seseorang yang amat mencintai dirinya sepenuh hati setelah semuanya pergi.

Tapi lagi-lagi takdir amatlah kejam hingga merenggut kebahagiaan itu darinya untuk kesekian kali. Tanpa ampun.

* * *

 _ **Rissingshire, January 16, 1424**_

"Beck… bangun sayang bangun", bisikan itu perlahan menarik si mungil keluar dari indahnya alam mimpi yang tengah ia arungi.

Pagi sudah menyapa diluar sana. Matahari bersinar bangga ditengah dinginnya musim. Suara kicauan burung serta tetesan salju bekas semalam membuat suasana pagi itu amat tenang. Membuat si pangeran berperawakan mungil itu merasa malas membuka mata dan menyambut indahnya sang mentari pagi. Tetapi, bisikan itu seolah tidak mengerti perasaannya yang ingin lebih lama bermesraan dengan sang tempat tidur.

Dengan terpaksa, sepasang irisnya perlahan terbuka, lalu sedikit menyipit untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang ia terima secara tiba-tiba. Lelaki mungil itu melenguh pelan, lalu kembali memasukkan tubuhnya kedalam selimut. Mengabaikan panggilan imajiner yang ia dengar barusan.

"Beck, ayo bangun", suara itu muncul lagi ketika Beck baru saja memejamkan mata kembali dan bersiap menceburkan diri dalam sungai mimpinya yang jernih. Kali ini, pipi mulusnya menjadi sasaran ciuman basah orang tersebut.

Apakah itu mungkin… Richard?

Kesadaran seketika mendera. Matanya kembali terbuka lebar dan menoleh. Rasa bahagia yang baru sedetik ia rasakan berubah menjadi kesal yang luar biasa. Bukannya si surai merah tampan yang berada disana, melainkan sosok sang adik yang tengah tersenyum lebar sembari menciuminya lagi. Benar, mana mungkin Richard berani melakukan itu pada Beck di dalam istana. Resikonya sangat tinggi, dan keduanya tidak ingin mempertaruhkan hubungan mereka hanya untuk bermesraan di dalam istana.

"UGHH RAYMOND singkirkan dirimu dari tubuhku sekarang!", hardik Beck. Kakinya menendang-nendang pelan agar sang adik segera bangkit dan melepaskan dirinya.

Lelaki mungil itu mengerang kesal karena tubuh Raymond yang tengah menimpa dirinya amatlah berat. Kenapa tidak bisa sehari saja anak itu membangunkannya dengan cara yang normal, demi tuhan?

"bangun brother! Bukankah pagi ini kau ada janji berkuda dengan jenderal Park?", kekeh Raymond. Tangannya dengan sibuk mengusak surai hitam sang kakak yang masih terlihat mengantuk.

"pelankan suaramu Ray!", pekik si mungil. Matanya membola sempurna, dan seketika rasa kantuk yang tengah ia rasakan menguap entah kemana.

"tsk, tenanglah Brother. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini".

DUG

BRAK

"HEY! Itu sakit", teriakan itu terdengar sesaat setelah tubuh besar Raymond terguling dengan tidak keren di lantai akibat tendangan sang kakak. Lelaki tampan bersurai blonde itu memberengutkan wajahnya lucu. Mengundang kikikan gemas dari sang putera mahkota.

"kau harus mendengarkan apa kata kakakmu, Raymond. Sekarang keluarlah! Aku harus bersiap! Tolong panggilkan Dyoffrey untukku ya", Beck berucap ceria sembari bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia berdiri dihadapan sebuah cermin besar sembari membetulkan rambut hitamnya yang sudah serupa dengan sarang burung. Si mungil itu merasa tidak sabar secara tiba-tiba. Semalaman tidak bertemu sang jenderal membuat rindu terasa amat menyesakkan.

KLEK

Belum sempat Raymond beranjak untuk melakukan titah dari sang kakak, pintu kamar sang putera mahkota sudah terbuka. Menampilkan Dyoffrey, pelayan pribadi Beck yang sudah siap membantu sang junjungan memulai pagi.

"hey, kau tengah menguping atau apa Dyoffrey?", ujar Raymond sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya lagi pada tempat tidur Beck.

"ini memang sudah waktunya yang mulia bangun, yang mulia pangeran Raymond", balas lelaki bermata bulat itu sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan.

"Raymond! Keluarlah! Tidak sopan mengganggu putera mahkota yang sedang akan bersiap", hardik Beck untuk kesekian kalinya dalam pagi itu. Tangannya sudah bersiap melempar sandal kamar yang berbalut sutera berwarna merah.

"Tsk baiklah aku pergi sekarang brother! Selamat bersenang-senang", ujar si surai blonde yang dengan cepat berlalu pergi. Menghindari lemparan sandal dari sang kakak.

Dengusan berubah menjadi kekehan menjadi respon yang diberikan sang putera mahkota melihat tingkah sang adik. Ia sangat menyukai saat bersama Raymond, karena saat itulah ia tidak perlu menjadi seorang putera mahkota. Ya, meskipun adiknya sangat jail dan menyebalkan.

Hal yang sama juga terjadi ketika bersama dengan Richard. Beck tidak perlu bersikap sempurna demi memenuhi ekspektasi kekasihnya. Karena Jenderal Alderth itu mencintai dirinya sebagai lelaki mungil sederhana yang ingin bebas dari segala kungkungan sang ayah. Bukan sebagai yang mulia putera mahkota Beck Danvers, calon raja Alderth.

"Dyoffrey, siapkan air mandiku sekarang ya. Aku sudah terlambat", ucap Putera mahkota. Yang dijawab anggukan sopan oleh sang pelayan sebelum tubuh kecilnya menghilang dibalik kamar mandi.

…

Riuh suara para penjaga kuda terdengar nyaring di sekeliling kandang. Setiap orang yang ada disana memiliki tugasnya masing-masing. Ada yang tengah memberi makan, mengisi air, dan memandikan kuda. Begitulah suasana di bagian timur istana setiap paginya. Lumpur kotor ada dimana-mana, bau tidak sedap akibat kotoran kuda amat menyengat. Alasan mengapa tidak ada satupun bangsawan istana yang sudi menginjakkan kaki ditempat itu. Mereka biasanya akan meminta penjaga atau pelayan menyiapkan kuda di halaman depan istana, siap untuk digunakan.

Para penjaga kandang tidak ada yang perlu repot-repot untuk membersihkan kandang setiap hari karena mereka tahu, sang pemilik kuda tidak akan mau mengunjungi tempat kotor itu.

Namun hari ini ada yang berbeda, para penjaga kandang sedikit tercengang dengan kehadiran putera mahkota secara tiba-tiba. Lelaki berperawakan mungil itu tersenyum sekilas kearah setiap orang disana lalu mengedarkan pandangan. Rambutnya yang berkibar tertiup angin membuat dirinya semakin menawan. Sudah rahasia umum bahwa hampir semua orang merasa lelaki mungil itu kurang cocok memimpin Alderth. Tubuhnya yang mungil, wajahnya yang lebih cantik dibanding wanita manapun, membuatnya lebih cocok untuk duduk di tahta kedua. Namun tentu saja, mereka tidak akan berani mengutarakan hal tersebut jika ingin hidupnya panjang.

Sang pangeran tampak sedang mencari keberadaan lelaki tinggi bersurai merah yang sudah amat ia rindukan. Terlihat dari bagaimana ia menoleh kesana kemari dan sesekali menengok untuk melihat lebih jelas ke bagian lain kandang. Seharusnya Richard sudah berada disana karena Beck sedikit terlambat akibat 'drama' tadi pagi dengan Raymond. Tetapi, lelaki tinggi itu tidak ada dimana-mana. Sebenarnya agak aneh, karena Richard tidak pernah terlambat.

Sang putera mahkota yang tampak bersinar menggunakan pakaian berkudanya menarik perhatian hampir seluruh penjaga kuda disana. Sangat kontras dengan sebagian orang disana yang terlihat kotor akibat lumpur dan cipratan air dari para kuda. Hingga seorang lelaki pendek bertubuh gempal memutuskan untuk menghampiri junjungannya yang tampak kebingungan tersebut.

"yang mulia? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?", ujar tuan Wilkins si kepala penjaga kandang.

Beck sedikit terhenyak dari tempatnya berdiri. Lelaki mungil itu perlahan menoleh dan memasang senyum terbaiknya. Berusaha agar tidak mencurigakan.

"ah tidak tuan Wilkins. Saya mencari Jenderal Park. Ia berjanji akan melatih saya berkuda dan memanah hari ini".

"Jenderal Park? Mohon maaf jika hamba salah yang mulia. Tetapi Jenderal Park sudah meninggalkan Rissingshire sejak subuh tadi. Saya bertemu dengan beliau ketika sedang mengambil kudanya".

Kening Beck mengerut mendengar penuturan lelaki paruh baya tersebut. Richard pergi tanpa memberitahunya? Mustahil. Sang kekasih adalah orang yang selalu menepati janji. Tidak mungkin ia melupakan jadwal berkuda mereka hari itu.

"benarkah? Tetapi ia sudah berjanji padaku"

"sekali lagi mohon maaf yang mulia. Tetapi sepertinya Jenderal Park memiliki urusan yang amat penting hingga melupakan janji beliau dengan anda", pak tua itu sedikit menampakkan raut prihatin ketika menangkap sebersit rasa kecewa yang dirasakan oleh pangeran kecil didepannya.

"baiklah… terimakasih tuan Wilkins", Lirih Beck untuk terakhir kali. Tubuh mungil itu berbalik pergi bahkan sebelum tuan Wilkins sempat menunduk hormat padanya.

…

Beck kira, ia akan baik-baik saja setelah mendengar kabar itu. Namun si mungil itu tidak dapat memungkiri dirinya merasa kecewa. Sang putera mahkota menjalani jadwal hariannya seperti biasa, namun semua dapat melihat jika raga sang pangeran memang ada disana. Tetapi jiwanya seperti berterbangan ke tempat lain.

Si mungil itu bahkan tidak sengaja memecahkan salah satu vas bunga yang ada di ruangan sang ibu. Tentunya, vas itu adalah kesayangan si ratu Alderth. Untung saja Beck tidak terkena masalah karena kesalahannya. Hal lain yang terjadi adalah, sang putera mahkota seolah kehilangan nafsu makannya. Hari itu, Dyoffrey menyiapkan menu yang menjadi kesukaan Beck sejak dulu. Namun sang pelayan harus mengernyit bingung melihat seluruh makanan itu utuh tak tersentuh.

Tentu hal ini disebabkan oleh seorang lelaki bersurai merah yang menghilang secara misterius. Bagaimana tidak? Untuk pertama kali, Richard melupakan janji mereka dan tidak muncul seharian. Beck bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi markas militer lebih dari lima kali, namun lagi rasa sedih yang harus menyambut karena Jack mengatakan bahwa sang kekasih belum juga tiba dari Kuvell.

Entah urusan apa yang sampai membuat sang Jenderal pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan. Tidak biasanya Richard berbuat seperti itu, sesuatu pasti tengah terjadi. Beck tidak tahu apa itu, namun sesuatu dalam dirinya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi. Oh sungguh si mungil telah berusaha sekuat tenaga mengabaikan perasaan tidak nyaman itu. Namun entah kenapa sesuatu itu terus saja kembali dan membuat dirinya merasa gelisah. Dorongan yang amat besar seolah menyuruhnya segera bertemu dengan Richard. Tapi apa daya, lelaki itu tidak kunjung kembali. Otak rasionalnya seolah menghilang tergantikan dengan pikiran-pikiran tak masuk akal seperti, apakah ia harus menyusul si tinggi ke Kuvell?

Setiap detik yang berlalu semakin membuat sang putera mahkota merasa tak tenang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, namun tiada tanda-tanda kekasih tingginya itu akan kembali. Sejak tadi, Beck hanya menatap keluar jendela dan menatap entah kemana. Rasa kantuk yang biasanya telah mampir kini belum juga tiba. Matanya masih terbuka lebar dan tubuhnya terasa segar.

TOK TOK TOK

"masuk", ujar Beck pelan. Iris birunya masih setia melihat keluar jendela.

KLEK

"Selamat malam, yang mulia. Mohon maaf mengganggu waktu anda", itu adalah Dyoffrey. Mata bulat tersebut menatap ke punggung sempit sang junjungan yang tengah membelakanginya.

"ya Dyoffrey, ada apa?".

Perlahan, tubuh mungil itu berbalik dan menatap langsung ke sang pelayan yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu. Senyuman samar menghiasi wajah manis sang putera mahkota meskipun hatinya tengah dirundung rasa khawatir.

"Saya membawa pesan dari Mayor Jack, bahwa Jenderal Park sudah kembali, yang mulia", ujar si pelayan. Tubuhnya membungkuk sekilas.

"benarkah? Terimakasih Dyoffrey!", pekikan bahagia sudah tidak dapat ditahan lagi oleh si mungil. Membuatnya tanpa menunggu langsung melompat berdiri dan berjalan cepat keluar dari kamar.

Sang pelayan bertubuh pendek sama sekali tidak kaget melihat reaksi junjungannya. Mata bulat itu akan selalu mengamati tiap gerak-gerik dan ekspresi sang putera mahkota. Dalam lubuk hati terdalam sesungguhnya Dyoffrey merasa dirinya bisa berteman baik dengan calon raja Alderth tersebut. Namun, si lelaki bermata bulat sadar akan posisinya. Raja tentu tidak akan menyukai anak sulungnya berteman dengan pelayan bukan? Karena itu ia selalu berusaha menjaga jarak dan bersikap se professional mungkin.

Meskipun ia mengetahui rahasia terbesar sang putera mahkota, bahwa si mungil menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Jenderal Park. Tetapi sebisa mungkin Dyoffrey akan menutupi semua itu. Menjadi pelayan pribadi sang pangeran selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini, membuat dirinya bisa melihat sendiri bagaimana sang pangeran merasa sedih dan tertekan atas semua peraturan yang dibuat sang ayah. Tak dapat dipungkiri, si pelayan juga merasa prihatin atasnya.

Tentu, Dyoffrey tidak akan tega merebut semua kebahagiaan yang tengah dirasakan si mungil itu dengan cara melapor bukan?

Senyuman simpul menghiasi wajah lelaki pendek berpakaian pelayan itu, sebelum dia beranjak menyiapkan pakaian tidur dan air hangat untuk sang pangeran ketika beliau kembali nanti. Dalam hati, lelaki bermata bulat itu berharap sesuatu yang buruk tidak tengah terjadi seperti yang dikatakan mayor Jack kepadanya. Karena sungguh, ia ingin melihat sang pangeran terus bahagia, meskipun jika hanya Jenderal Park yang menjadi sebabnya.

…

Suara gebrakan pintu yang amat nyaring terdengar ketika Richard tengah melepas kemeja putih terakhir yang membalut tubuh berototnya. Secara reflek lelaki tampan itu menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya dan berbalik. Untuk melihat langsung siapa tersangka yang berani membuka pintunya tanpa permisi seperti itu.

Rasa terkejutnya berlipat ganda ketika melihat bahwa sang pelaku ternyata si mungil yang kini berusaha mengatur nafas terengahnya. Sang pangeran masih terbalut baju resmi yang biasa ia kenakan untuk menjalani jadwal hariannya. Tidak biasa sungguh, mengingat biasanya pada pukul sebelas keatas sang pangeran sudah mengarungi alam mimpi.

Jika ini hari biasa, mungkin sang jenderal akan tersenyum lebar dan menarik tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya. Namun tidak, percakapannya dengan sang raja terus berputar diotak bak opera murahan di pinggiran kota. Seperti seharian ini, tidak sedetikpun ucapan dan peringatan sang raja mengganggu konsentrasinya. Jujur saja, itu pula alasan sang Jenderal meninggalkan Rissingshire di pagi-pagi buta.

Ia ingin mengunjungi makam mendiang Jenderal Jason untuk menenangkan diri. Namun sepertinya itupun tidak berhasil. Gejolak di hatinya seolah menolak permintaan sang raja untuk melepaskan kekasih mungil yang amat ia cintai tersebut. Namun otaknya terus mempertanyakan, apakah cinta mereka pantas diperjuangkan hingga menerima maut sebagai konsekuensinya?

Ya, seperti itulah perdebatan hebat dalam dirinya terjadi seharian ini. Dan setiap detiknya, bersama dengan pergolakan itu, rasa rindu akan si mungil pun semakin bertambah dan membuat sang jenderal sesak. Bayangan akan bagaimana mereka harus terpisah dan melihat si mungil menikahi puteri Louisa membuatnya ingin menceburkan diri ke laut Elther lalu menghilang selamanya.

"RICHARD PARK!", hardik sang pangeran.

Seketika menyadarkan Jenderal Alderth itu dari lamunan panjangnya. Yang ia lakukan untuk ke sekian kali dalam hari ini.

Lelaki bernama Richard itu berdeham pelan lalu berusaha mengatur ekspresinya se datar mungkin. Sungguh ia tak memiliki pilihan lain. Lebih baik mereka terpisah seperti ini namun masih bisa saling bertatap dibanding harus berpisah karena malaikat maut yang menjemput.

"yang mulia, selamat malam", jawab sang jenderal sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan. Kedua tangannya masih mendekap erat kemeja yang baru saja ia tanggalkan.

"berani sekali kau menyapaku seperti itu setelah pergi seharian seperti ini hah?", sepasang kaki mungil itu menghentak kesal sembari berjalan mendekat.

Dengusan kesal ia loloskan melihat bagaimana kekasih tingginya mencengkram kemeja putihnya dengan erat seolah tak ingin tubuhnya terlihat oleh Beck. Decihan tak dapat lagi ia tahan, sembari jemari lentik sang pangeran terulur dan menarik paksa kemeja itu dari genggaman yang lebih tinggi diantara keduanya. Tanpa ampun, kemeja putih tak berdosa itu menjadi sasaran amukan Beck dengan melemparnya asal hingga jatuh entah kemana.

"yang mulia, apa yang anda lakukan?".

"yang mulia huh? Sejak kapan kau repot-repot memanggilku seperti itu jenderal Park? Lalu apa ini? Kau menyembunyikan tubuhmu dariku?".

"mohon maafkan hamba yang mulia, namun tidak sopan jika seorang pangeran masuk begitu saja tanpa permisi ke kamar bawahannya yang tengah berganti baju", ucap Richard. Nada bicaranya terdengar sangat dingin menusuk bahkan di telinga jenderal Alderth itu sendiri.

Si mungil memberengut mendengar nada ketus sang jenderal, ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri acara marah-marahnya dan menghambur memeluk tubuh sang jenderal dengan erat. Hidungnya dengan lancang mengendus-endus aroma yang menguar dari dada dan leher sang kekasih. Aroma yang selalu membuatnya mabuk.

"aku merindukanmu, Richard. Apa tidak boleh? Kau melupakan janji berkuda kita hari ini. Aku sangat khawatir sesuatu terjadi padamu", bisik Beck. Kakinya berjinjit untuk memeluk leher kokoh sang kekasih. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa kedua lengan berotot itu tidak balas memeluknya seperti biasa.

Hati sang jenderal seketika mencelos mendengar penuturan yang keluar dari bibis favoritnya tersebut. Ia merasa menjadi orang yang amat jahat karena sudah bersikap dingin pada sang kekasih. Namun sungguh, jika ia memiliki pilihan lain apapun itu, Richard akan mengambilnya. Sayang, tuhan hanya memberinya satu pilihan dan hanya itu jalan yang harus ia ambil. Demi kebaikan mereka.

"maaf yang mulia, tidak seharusnya anda melakukan ini. Tidak seharusnya kita melakukan ini", ujar sang jenderal setelah mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatan dan tekatnya. Dengan hati-hati, kedua tangan itu meremat pinggul si mungil dan memisahkan tubuh mereka dari pelukan hangat yang biasanya amat ia sukai.

"Richard, apa sesuatu terjadi? Apa kau marah padaku?".

Lelaki bersurai merah itu memalingkan wajah ketika Beck mendongak untuk bertemu dengan sepasang iris gelap miliknya. Sungguh ia takut tidak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi jika Beck terus bersikap seperti ini.

"tidak yang mulia, hanya saja memang seperti itu kenyataannya. Tidak seharusnya seorang putera mahkota melakukan ini dengan seorang rendahan seperti saya".

Decihan tidak percaya terdengar, kini Beck sedang sekuat tenaga menahan air mata yang akan menetes turun dari pelupuknya. Sungguh ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah terjadi. Sejujurnya ia amat kecewa Richard pergi begitu saja tanpa mengabarinya, dan sekarang lelaki tinggi itu bersikap aneh. Hingga membuat Beck tidak bisa lagi menahan kesedihan yang ia rasakan.

"kita sudah melakukan ini lebih dari tiga tahun Richard! Kenapa kau baru mengatakan itu sekarang?".

"maafkan saya yang mulia, saya telah menyadari posisi saya selama ini. Semakin lama, usia saya semakin bertambah dan saya sadar sudah bukan saatnya kita bermain-main…"

"bermain-main katamu?! Kau anggap semua yang kita lalui bersama, ungkapan cinta yang kuucapkan, semuanya main-main?", potong sang pangeran. Jemari lentiknya kembali mencengkram erat lengan Jenderal tampan dihadapannya.

"ya, semuanya hanya main-main. Saya sejak lama sudah memikirkan bahwa kita tidak akan memiliki masa depan bersama. Yang mulia akan menjadi raja suatu hari nanti. Dan saya? Saya hanya akan menjadi seorang Jenderal. Sebuah alat yang digunakan untuk memenangkan peperangan dan merebut kekuasaan".

"Richard…"  
"saya sudah menyadari bahwa suatu saat semua ini harus berakhir. Terlebih ketika saya mengetahui anda akan menikahi puteri Louisa. Tuhan sudah memberikan petunjuk bahwa ini harus berakhir, dan sudah saatnya kita berhenti bermain-main, yang mulia", ujar Richard. Nadanya sedingin es yang tengah turun diluar sana. Membuat hati Beck terasa teriris hingga tak dapat lagi menahan air matanya.

"bagaimana bisa kau melakukan semua ini? Kau tahu aku dan Louisa tidak lebih dari sebuah pernikahan politik!".

"Tapi itulah takdir anda yang mulia! Sadarlah anda sudah dewasa! Anda akan menjadi raja dalam beberapa tahun kedepan. Seorang raja tidak berbuat bodoh seperti yang anda lakukan sekarang!", bentak Richard.

Suara berat itu menggelegar dan menggaung memenuhi ruangan sempit tersebut. Tiap untaian kata nya memperdalam irisan di hati Beck. Hingga lelaki mungil itu tidak bisa menahan linangan air matanya lagi.

"bodoh? Kau bilang aku bodoh? Semua kebodohan yang kau bilang ini adalah perasaan cintaku padamu yang begitu besar Richard. Apa yang terjadi pada kekasihku hingga ia berubah menjadi monster mengerikan ini? Kembalikan Richardku!", pekik sang putera mahkota. Tangan kecilnya menghantam dada telanjang sang Jenderal tanpa ampun. Berusaha menyadarkan lelaki tampan dihadapannya.

Richard berdecih lalu menggenggam erat jemari mungil itu.

"lelaki itu, sudah tiada. Dia sudah mati, yang mulia", lirih Richard. Suaranya sarat akan kebencian. "ayo kita akhiri semua ini, aku sudah muak menjalin hubungan tanpa masa depan denganmu, Yang mulia".

Saat itu, dunia Beck seakan hancur. Kebahagiaan yang baru saja ia rasakan kemarin seolah direnggut dengan paksa. Rasa sakit teramat sangat tak dapat dihindari, akibat kesadaran bahwa pelaku dari hancurnya hati tak lain adalah lelaki yang selama tiga tahun ini membuatnya bak melayang di awang-awang.

Sungguh si mungil tidak menyangka, Richard akan tega merebut hatinya lalu membuang dan menginjaknya begitu saja dengan mudah. Bak sampah yang tak berharga. Bak kotoran yang pantas dihina.

Tangisan tak dapat ia tahan, membiarkan dunia tahu betapa sakitnya sang putera mahkota lewat aliran air asin yang membanjiri wajahnya.

Beck hanya memiliki satu hati, yang ia berikan dengan tulus pada Richard. Berharap lelaki itu akan terus menyimpan dan menjaganya sepenuh hati. Namun semua itu musnah sudah, kini Beck harus mengais serpihan hatinya yang telah hancur berkeping-keping, karena Richard memilih untuk menghancurkan sang hati sebelum ia mengembalikannya.

Isakkan memilukan terdengar dari mulut Beck. Namun Richard memutuskan untuk menjadi si kejam yang hanya berdiri mematung di tempatnya, tanpa sedikitpun usaha untuk menenangkan lelaki mungil yang hingga kini masih memiliki hatinya tersebut.

Hati Jenderal Alderth itu berteriak, menangis, dan memberontak melihat pemandangan sang kekasih yang tengah hancur di hadapannya. Namun rasa takut kehilangan membuatnya bertahan. Biarlah setelah ini ia hanya dapat melihat si mungil dari jauh. Menjaga dan mencintainya tanpa terlihat, asalkan mereka masih berpijak di dunia yang sama. Asalkan matanya masih dapat menatap ke sosok indah itu dan memuaskan dahaga rindu yang mencekat di tenggorokan.

"baiklah… Baiklah jika memang itu yang kau inginkah, tatap mataku Richard. Katakan kau tidak mencintaiku", lirih si mungil setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Ia menguatkan diri untuk mendongak dan menatap dalam ke paras yang amat ia puja tersebut.

Deguban jantung yang menggila di rongga dada sang Jenderal berdansa bersama sang waktu. Menjadi pengiring pekatnya suasana sedih yang menghimpit keduanya di ruangan sempit tersebut.

Richard memejamkan matanya erat sebelum prerlahan menunduk. Iris gelapnya menatap tajam ke sepasang iris biru yang amat ia damba dan menjadi bunga tidurnya selama tiga tahun terakhir.

"ya, aku tidak mencintaimu yang mulia. Semuanya, tidaklah berarti bagiku", ucap Richard di sela-sela gertakan giginya.

Setetes air mata turun bersamaan dengan selangkah kaki Beck berjalan mundur. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Dunianya, telah hancur. Tidak ada lagi cinta, tidak ada lagi kebahagiaan. Tidak ada lagi yang membuatnya percaya akan 'ketulusan'. Richard telah berbalik meninggalkannya.

Membuatnya tidak memiliki pilhan lain selain ikut berbalik dan melangkah gontai keluar dari ruangan yang amat menyesakkan tersebut. Persetan dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir. Karena hanya itu yang kini bisa menemani Beck, menembus sepinya waktu.

* * *

 _ **Rissingshire, March 20,1424**_

 _Musim telah berganti._

Partikel putih yang selama beberapa bulan memenuhi Alderth kini perlahan mencair, digantikan oleh ribuan warna cerah yang meledak memenuhi netra. Suhu pun mulai menghangat. Semua orang melepaskan tebalnya kain musim dingin, digantikan dengan pakaian modis yang sedikit terbuka.

Benar, musim semi.

Musim yang begitu indah, dimana ribuan bunga bermekaran dan pohon kembali menghijau. Musim yang penuh cinta karena tiap insan dapat bersama menikmati indahnya musim dengan orang terkasih tanpa takut badai akan menyerang. Musim yang begitu hangat karna saju tak lagi turun.

Senyuman menghiasi wajah tiap orang yang masih diberi berkah untuk terbangun dan menatap indahnya hari itu. Terlepas dari pekerjaan atau kasta mereka, sang musim dengan adil memberikan kebahagiaan pada siapapun, yang menjadi saksi atas indahnya suasana saat 'ia' datang untuk berkunjung.

Sapaan terlontar dengan ceria, setiap orang melambai dengan semangat untuk saling menyapa. Sibuknya suasana istana pun mereka jalani dengan berseri-seri. Singkatnya, semua orang tengah berbahagia.

Tetapi tampaknya sang musim melewatkan seseorang tahun ini.

Hingga senyuman tak dapat terukir di paras indahnya.

Hingga rasa sakit yang berdenyut di hatinya tak kunjung pergi.

Ia adalah seorang lelaki mungil yang kini tengah berdiri menghadap pada puluhan orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Mata biru itu menatap lurus kedepan, tangannya mengepal erat di samping tubuh. Senyuman ramah dari para bangsawan yang ditujukan padanya, ia abaikan begitu saja.

Hari ini, adalah hari pertunangannya.

Benar, jika biasanya orang akan sangat bahagia dan gugup. Lelaki tersebut malah menunjukkan hal sebaliknya.

Memang, lelaki mungil itu tengah mengenakan pakaian terbaik dan tatanan rambut terbaik. Membuat dirinya terlihat sangat menawan pada hari itu, seperti kebanyakan orang di hari pertunangannya. Namun, paras menawannya tak menunjukkan emosi apapun. Kristal biru yang berkilau sarat akan emosi itu menampilkan dengan jelas, betapa besar duka yang tengah melingkupinya.

Semua berawal di bulan Januari, ketika sang kekasih memutuskan untuk membuang hatinya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ia kira, itu adalah hal terburuk yang akan terjadi dalam hidupnya. Namun lelaki mungil itu salah. Kabar buruk datang silih berganti setelah itu.

Dua minggu setelah itu, Raymond sang adik. Satu-satunya pelipur lara yang menjadi pegangannya harus pergi untuk urusan politik selama beberapa bulan. Meninggalkannya sendiri bersama kesedihan yang setiap detiknya terasa semakin menyiksa.

Kabar buruk lainnya adalah sang ayah yang dengan tiba-tiba meminta pernikahannya dengan puteri Lousia dipercepat. Sungguh, itu tidak pernah menjadi pikiran Beck selama ini karena ia memiliki Richard. Lelaki mungil itu tidak apa selama ada Richard disisinya.

Namun ia tidak pernah menyadari betapa egois dirinya meminta Richard tetap tinggal dan menyaksikan dirinya mengikat janji dengan orang lain. Well setidaknya sampai beberapa bulan lalu. Si mungil terus saja menyalahkan kebodohannya dan rasa egoisnya yang begitu tinggi. Dengan meminta Richard tetap bersama dengannya tanpa masa depan yang memastikan.

Seiring berjalannya waktu Beck bisa menyadari bahwa, itu adalah hal wajar jika sang Jenderal meminta berpisah dengannya. Hubungan mereka tidak akan pernah bisa melangkah maju. Selamanya mereka akan tetap berada di titik yang sama. Titik dimana cinta mereka akan selalu menjadi rahasia.

Sehingga, tiap hari ia akan mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menyesakkannya. Terlebih ketika dua pasang netra mereka bertemu, namun hanya ada kebencian dan kehampaan disana. Memang hanya beberapa detik, karena kemudian Richard menjadi pihak pertama yang memalingkan wajahnya. Tetapi cukup membuat hati Beck hancur untuk kesekian kalinya.

Hal yang sama terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Richard yang turut hadir menjadi saksi pertunangannya pun tak sudi berlama-lama menatap iris biru Beck. Lelaki bersurai merah itu terlihat tampan dengan rambut merahnya tertata rapi menampilkan kening menawan sang Jenderal. Tubuhnya terbalut baju resmi milik Jenderal Alderth dengan lima bintang menghiasi bagian dada pakaian berwarna hitam tersebut. Tubuhnya berdiri tegap dengan beberapa senyuman simpul ia berikan pada mereka yang dengan sengaja menyapa dirinya. Jenderal Alderth itu terlihat amat tampan, sangat memukau. Saking tampannya hingga membuat hati Beck mencelos sedih karna sadar lelaki itu bukan lagi miliknya.

Rasa kecewa naik berkali-kali lipat melihat bagaimana sang jenderal melenyapkan senyuman tampan itu dari parasnya ketika beradu pandang secara tak sengaja dengan si mungil. Meyakinkan Beck betapa besar benci yang lelaki itu rasakan pada dirinya.

Perasaan itulah yang menemani Beck sepanjang acara pertunangannya. Ia bahkan sedikitpun tidak merasa tertarik dengan puteri Louisa yang terlihat amat cantik mengenakan gaun berwarna merah muda. Karena sejak tadi, jujur saja ia sibuk menatap sosok lain yang terlihat jauh lebih menawan dimatanya. Meskipun tentu saja, sosok itu tidak sedikitpun berniat balas menoleh kearah si mungil.

"Beck, apakah kau sudah memilih best man sementaramu karena Raymond tak hadir?", ujar sang ratu sembari menatap sayang kearah anaknya.

Benar, dihadapan kedua calon mempelai, Raja dan Ratu Alderth tengah berdiri untuk secara langsung meresmikan pertunangan mereka. Ratu Suzy kira, sang anak tengah kebingungan mencari pengganti Raymond untuk membawakan cincin pertunangan mereka, namun berbeda dengan sang raja. Lelaki paruh baya itu tahu pasti kemana arah pandangan sang putera. Menimbulkan amarah yang secara tiba-tiba menyusup di dalam hatinya.

"y…ya yang mulia, sebenarnya ̶ "

"penasihat Bowman, bisakah kau panggilkan Jenderal Park kemari untuk menggantikan Pangeran Raymond?", potong raja Andrew secara tiba-tiba.

Seketika mata sang putera mahkota membola, tenggorokannya tercekat karena rasa kaget yang luar biasa. Kenapa sang ayah melakukan itu?

"kau tak keberatan bukan Putera Mahkota? Kulihat kau dan Jenderal Park amat dekat, seperti saudara. Ia akan senang bisa menggantikan posisi Raymond untuk sementara di acara pentingmu".

Senyuman samar terkembang di wajah Beck sebelum lelaki mungil itu mengangguk. Pandangannya berubah mengikuti tuan Bowman yang kini tengah membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga sang Jenderal. Si pria tinggi bersurai merah terlihat membelalakkan mata selama beberapa detik, tetapi sepertinya ia memiliki pertahanan diri yang amat hebat sehingga anggukan tanpa beban dengan mudah ia berikan.

Sang pangeran perlahan memalingkan wajah begitu melihat pria tercintanya tengah berjalan dengan gagah mengikuti tuan Bowman. Hanya terlewat beberapa menit yang amat singkat, dan kini lelaki itu sudah tepat di samping Beck. Membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat dan tersenyum tampan pada puteri Louisa.

"Pangeran, sahabatmu itu benar sangat tampan. Sungguh bahagia diriku bisa masuk kedalam hidupmu", Puteri Louisa terkikik pelan. Yang hanya direspon senyuman samar oleh si mungil.

"terimakasih jenderal, kau terlihat amat tampan hari ini, anakku", puji Ratu Suzy sembari menyerahkan kotak cincin terbuat dari kulit berukuran besar, yang berwarna merah. Senyuman manis menghiasi paras menawan wanita paruh baya itu.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, sang jenderal menahan getaran di tangannya sembari menerima kotak tersebut. Sang raja tengah mengawasinya lekat-lekat, ia harus bersikap benar.

" _the honour is mine_ , yang mulia", jawab Richard. Suaranya tegas, tanpa keraguan.

Seolah tidak peduli dengan si mungil yang menatap lurus ke wajah tunangannya. Berusaha menahan seluruh gejolak perasaan yang amat menyesakkan batin. Hingga tidak menyadari, sang ayah tengah tersenyum puas kearahnya.

Acara pertunangan itu berjalan lancar, bak kedipan mata sejujurnya. Karena Beck tidak fokus sejak tadi. Pikirannya terus melayang pada sosok tinggi yang berdiri tegap di sampingnya. Hati sang pangeran seolah tergerus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa mereka amat dekat, sangat dekat hingga kulit mereka dapat bersentuhan satu sama lain. Tetapi disaat bersamaan, mereka juga amat jauh, terlalu jauh hingga Beck tidak dapat menggapai tubuh berotot itu kedalam pelukannya lagi.

Detik berlalu, berubah menjadi menit. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat hingga tiba waktunya kedua mempelai bertukar cincin tunangan. Sepasang jantung dari kedua anak adam yang berdiri secara berdekatan itu bergolak, berdegub tak beraturan seolah akan lepas dari rongga dada kapanpun.

Satu detik berdentang, bersamaan dengan satu langkah Richard ambil untuk mendekat. Detik berikutnya berlalu, tangan itu mengulurkan kotak cincin merah itu kepada sang pangeran. Tepat di detik ketiga, iris mereka bertemu. Beradu dalam tatapan penuh arti, tatapan rindu yang menggebu, tatapan cinta yang tak tersalurkan. Waktu disekitar mereka seolah berhenti dan hanya ada mereka disana. Kedua pasang iris itu saling memerangkap satu sama lain, menolak untuk melepaskan.

Namun, sepertinya dewa benar tidak memberikan restu pada mereka. Karena tepat di detik ke enam, sang raja berdeham. Dan Jenderal Alderth itu langsung berbalik, kembali pada posisi awal. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan emosi apapun, seolah tidak terjadi apapun barusan.

Perasaan sedih itu kembali melingkupi si mungil. Sangat parah hingga ia tidak dapat menahan tangannya yang bergetar ketika mengambil cincin dan menggenggam tangan puteri Louisa. Pria mungil itu bahkan tidak merespon godaan sang ayah yang mengatakan padanya tidak perlu gugup. Sungguh, saat itu Beck tidak peduli akan apapun. Yang ia inginkan hanya berada di pelukan Richard, hanya mereka berdua. Namun tentu, ia menyadari bahwa semua itu adalah mimpi terindah. Mimpi, yang selamanya hanya akan menjadi mimpi, tidak pernah menjadi nyata.

Beck sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya air tidak jatuh ketika ia menunduk untuk menyematkan cincin berlian mewah di jemari lentik sang puteri. Bahkan dengan setengah hati ia memberikan kecupan di punggung tangan mulus itu. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan puteri Louisa yang tersenyum lebar dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipi mulusnya.

Tentu, Beck berakhir memaksakan sebuah senyuman ketika ia menatap wajah cantik tunangannya. Deguban jantung yang lebih ke degupan akibat rasa sedih ia abaikan sebisa mungkin saat kedua tangannya menangkup wajah mungil sang puteri. Dengan ragu, putera mahkota Alderth itu memejamkan mata lalu menarik puteri Louisa kedalam ciuman bibir pertama mereka, sebagai tanda sah nya sepasang pangeran dan puteri itu sebagai tunangan.

Berusaha tak menghiraukan kehadiran lelaki tinggi yang tepat berada di sampingnya.

Yang kini tengah memalingkan wajah, karena rasa sakit yang menyerang hatinya, tak dapat lagi ditahan.

* * *

 _ **Rissingshire, April 15, 1424**_

Sepasang calon raja dan ratu Alderth itu tengah berjalan bersama mengitari taman wonderbush. Tangan mereka bergandengan. Senyum tak lepas dari bibir keduanya. Sesekali, sang putera mahkota akan terlihat menggoda tunangannya, membuat si wanita terkikik pelan sebagai respon.

Bahagia, tentu semua orang yang melihat kedua orang itu tentu akan beranggap keduanya amat bahagia. Bahwa keduanya sedang dimabuk cinta dan tengah tak sabar menanti datangnya hari pernikahan mereka yang sudah didepan mata.

Bahkan beberapa pelayan tampak terang-terangan tersenyum lebar sembari memperhatikan sang junjungan. Sesekali mereka terkikik melihat bagaimana sang pangeran dengan lembut memperlakukan tunangannya. Oh tuhan, tidakkah mereka berdua amat serasi?

"bagaimana tunanganku? Apakah hari ini cukup menyenangkan?", ujar sang Putera mahkota sembari tersenyum menawan. Tak sedikitpun ia melepaskan tangan mulus puteri Louisa dari genggamannya.

"tentu saja sayang. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan, terimakasih. Aku amat menyukai bunga yang kau berikan".

Beck hanya mengangguk samar lalu tersenyum. Tatapannya kembali fokus kedepan. Entah kemana. Yang jelas ia berusaha benar-benar tulus terlihat bahagia. Karena lelaki mungil itu sadar, puteri Louisa tidak berdosa. Ia juga korban dari pernikahan politik ini. Hingga tidak ada yang bisa sang putera mahkota lakukan selain memperlakukan wanita cantik itu sebaik mungkin.

Keduanya seolah masuk ke dunia mereka sendiri hingga tak sadar bahwa dua orang lelaki tengah memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. Yang lebih tinggi diantara keduanya tengah menggenggam erat tali kekang kudanya. Sedangkan lelaki tan disampingnya memasang wajah prihatin yang nyata.

Sudah sejam mereka berada disana. Sejak sepasang calon pemimpin Alderth itu menghabiskan waktu berdua. Sang Jenderal sudah terpaku diatas kudanya. Tak sedikitpun melepaskan pandangan. Jack menyadari, atasannya sesekali akan mengumpat dibawah nafasnya yang berhembus. Rahangnya tampak mengeras tiap kali sang putera mahkota menyentuh atau mempelakukan tunangannya dengan manis.

Cemburu.

Benar, itu adalah kesimpulan yang paling tepat atas pemandangan yang Jack lihat sejak tadi. Sesungguhnya ia tidak mengerti kenapa sang Jenderal berubah total sejak sang raja menemuinya beberapa bulan lalu. Apakah mungkin pimpinan Alderth itu tahu? Hingga Richard tidak dapat berbuat apapun selain menjauhi Beck?

Sungguh semua pertanyaan itu berputar-putar didalam kepala sang mayor. Namun ia tidak memiliki keberanian yang cukup besar untuk bertanya. Memang benar, ia dan jenderal Park cukup dekat. Ya, cukup dekat hingga ia tak canggung menendang sang Jenderal jika lelaki itu sulit dibangunkan.

Namun ada sedikit rasa canggung yang mendera sang mayor jika harus menanyakan tentang sesuatu yang amat sensitive seperti hubungan atasannya dengan sang pangeran. Ekspresi sedih sang Jenderal sebenarnya sudah menjelaskan secara gambling apa yang terjadi, sehingga Jack tidak ingin memperparah segalanya dengan bertanya. Yang ia lakukan hanya menghibur sang Jenderal sebisa mungkin.

"hm, Jenderal Park tidakkah kita tidak terlalu lama berada disini? Saya khawatir yang mulia putera mahkota akan menyadari", bisik Jack akhirnya. Memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"diamlah Jack, jika kau terus mengoceh ia akan benar-benar menyadari keberadaan kita", hardik sang Jenderal yang berupa bisikan. Membuat kening sang mayor mengkerut bingung.

"Jenderal, itu tadi adalah kalimat pertama sejak satu jam kita berada disini… baiklah saya akan diam, jenderal Park yang terhormat".

Sayang sekali, pelototan sang Jenderal sangat menyeramkan hingga Jack tidak sanggup melanjutkan protesannya. Lelaki tan itu akhirnya mendengus pasrah dan mengikuti saja apa kemauan jenderalnya. Jenderal Park yang marah berarti mimpi buruk. Dan Jack tidak ingin itu terjadi tentu saja.

Menit berlalu, kedua lelaki tampan itu masih saja berada pada posisi awal mereka. Lama kelamaan, mata Jack mulai terasa mengantuk. Berkali-kali kepalanya akan tertunduk lalu terbangun lagi. Hingga akhirnya pria tan itu tidak dapat lagi menahan kantuk dan membiarkan kepalanya bertubrukan dengan kuda yang tengah ia tunggangi.

Well, cukup keras. Sampai mengagetkan si kuda cokelat dan membuat hewan itu meringkik sembari mengangkat kedua kaki depannya. Seketika, semua kantuk sang mayor hilang. Tergantikan dengan rasa panik luar biasa. Terlebih ketika tubuhnya mulai limbung karena tidak siap dengan pergerakan spontan kudanya.

"J…Jenderal tolong aku! OOF".

BRUK

Terlambat, tubuh berotot sang mayor itu sudah terpelanting hingga jatuh dengan tidak elite pada rerumputan dibawahnya. Sang jenderal yang mendengar kegaduhan itu mau tak mau mengalihkan atensinya dan tertawa. Tertawa yang cukup keras melihat kebodohan sang mayor. Tanpa sadar bahwa sepasang iris biru tengah memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Menyadari kehadirannya.

"berdirilah mayor. Kau pernah melewati yang lebih parah dari ini. Jangan menjadi anak manja", ujar sang jenderal sembari terkekeh.

Lelaki tampan itu mengabaikan dengusan Jack dan kembali menoleh untuk mengawasi sang putera mahkota.

Hanya sampai ia menyadari bahwa kini, dua pasang kristal mereka tengah bertubrukan. Jenderal Alderth itu seketika menggertakkan giginya ketika mengetahui bahwa sang putera mahkota telah menangkap basah dirinya tengah mengawasi.

Tatapan dingin dan kecewa ia berikan pada si mungil. Tanpa sengaja tentu saja. Karena pada awalnya ia hanya berencana akan terlihat tak peduli. Namun nyatanya emosi menguasai, hingga raut kecewa itu tak bisa lagi ia sembunyikan.

"jenderal Park", benar, itu adalah suara si mungil. Yang sedikit berteriak untuk memanggil pria tinggi kesayangannya. Entah untuk apa, pangeran Beck pun merutuki dirinya yang secara reflek berteriak seperti itu.

Richard berdeham pelan, badannya sedikit membungkuk sebagai balasan salam dari sang pangeran sebelum ia menyentak tali kekang kudanya. Membawa kuda hitam itu berbalik dan pergi tanpa sekalipun menoleh kebelakang.

Raut kecewa seketika menghiasi paras menawan sang putera mahkota. Bahkan tawa pun tak dapat ia keluarkan ketika melihat sang mayor yang tampak konyol dengan rambut penuh daun sembari mengejar sang atasan yang sudah menghilang.

"Jenderal Park tampan sekali ya. Sayang ia menyeramkan", ujar Puteri Louisa. Menarik atensi sang pangeran.

"dia pria yang luar biasa, jika kau mengenalnya dengan baik", lirih Beck untuk terakhir kali.

Karena setelah itu, si mungil memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara jalan-jalan mereka dengan meninggalkan sang puteri di belakangnya.

…

Semilir angin malam berhembus menggoyangkan dedauan hijau di sekeliling istana Etuviel. Menimbulkan suara gesekan yang amat menenangkan. Beberapa detik lalu, grand watch baru saja selesai berdentang pada detik ke dua belas. Semua orang tengah kembali beristirahat, meninggalkan bangunan istana dalam keadaan sunyi. Dengan suara jangkrik dan hewan malam lain yang menemani. Obor-obor sudah menyala di seluruh sudut istana, membuat suasana remang-remang.

Hanya ada sedikit yang berbeda. Siluet seorang lelaki tinggi terlihat di sebuah batu besar yang menghadap langsung ke sayap timur istana di kejauhan. Surai merahnya bergoyang tertiup angin. Tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut kemeja putih tengah duduk tegap tak bergerak. Entah apa yang lelaki itu sedang lakukan hingga mengabaikan dinginnya angin malam, dan betah berdiam di tempat itu.

Beberapa pengawal menanyakan hal itu tentu saja, karena heran melihat sang jenderal yang masih terjaga dan berdiam diri seperti orang patah hati disana. Namun, Richard hanya mengangguk sekilas, dan mencari udara segar adalah alasan klasik yang ia lontarkan. Usaha agar para penjaga itu segera enyah dari pandangan lalu membiarkannya sendiri.

Sejak tadi siang, bayangan akan kedua pasangan calon pemimpin Alderth itu terus menghantui dirinya. Seolah tidak ingin meninggalkan pikirannya. Memberikan denyutan nyeri di dada sebagai akibatnya.

Musim telah berganti, bulan telah berlalu. Namun Richard masih belum bisa sepenuhnya melepaskan Beck. Tiap malamnya masih diisi oleh sakit hati karena harus berpisah dengan kekasih mungilnya. Harus merelakannya menikah dengan wanita pilihan sang raja. Pilihan Alderth.

Richard teringat kejadian di suatu malam ia pernah berjanji tak akan meninggalkan Beck demi Alderth sekalipun. Momen itu membuat dirinya merasa berdosa telah mengingkari janji mereka. Nyatanya, Alderth lah yang memisahkan mereka. Kesetiannya pada sang raja lah yang menjadi tembok pembatas sesungguhnya dalam hubungan mereka.

Jenderal Alderth itu tidak dapat memungkiri rasa cemburu yang melingkupi ketika melihat Beck bermesraan dengan tunangannya. Namun lelaki bersurai merah itu sadar. Ia tidak lagi berhak, atas sang putera mahkota.

Hari itu, Richard telah mengangkat bendera putih pada rasa terimakasih dan kesetiannya pada Alderth dengan melepaskan Beck dan memahami posisinya. Harusnya ia sudah siap menerima konsekuensi atas keputusannya. Seharusnya, lelaki itu tidak merasa menyesal bukan? Tetapi ia tidak munafik. Setiap harinya, penyesalan adalah yang ia rasakan. Hanya penyesalan dan sakit hati hingga dunianya menjadi gelap meskipun musim telah ganti berwarna.

Pelahan, kepala bersurai merah itu menunduk. Matanya terpejam berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang berdenyut-denyut di dada.

"Jenderal Park", bisik suara itu. Bebarengan dengan sepasang jemari lentik yang melingkari tubuhnya dari belakang.

Ia mengenal suara itu. Sangat mengenalnya. Tetapi sangat mustahil sang pemilik suara berada disana, ia pastilah tengah berada dibalik selimut tebal hangat miliknya. Richard berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua itu hanya ilusi yang diciptakan oleh rasa rindu yang menekan dada.

"sayang", panggil suara itu lagi.

Perlahan sang jenderal membuka mata. Tangan besarnya meraba tangan yang lebih mungil untuk kemudian membawanya masuk kedalam genggaman hangat. 'Tidak Richard, kau tidak bermimpi', batinnya.

"y…yang mulia", Jenderal Alderth itu tergagap. Masih tidak mau menoleh untuk memastikan bahwa sosok itu nyata. Mendadak takut jika ia menoleh, realita lah yang menanti. Bahwa itu hanya imajinasinya.

"sedang apa kau disini sendiri?".

Mata kelinci itu berkedip pelan, berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatannya lagi untuk menghindar. Tentu saja, mereka sedang di area terbuka. Amat bahaya jika sampai tertangkap basah oleh sang raja.

"Yang mulia tidak seharusnya anda seperti ini".

"diamlah Richard! Tidak bisakah kau menerima pelukanku? Menerima kehadiranku? Berhentilah menjadi munafik. Aku melihat mu, aku menangkap arti tatapanmu. Berhentilah menghindariku", bisik Beck. Lelaki mungil itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung lebar sang Jenderal.

Diam. Hanya itu yang mampu dilakukan sang jenderal karena sesungguhnya ia tak tahu harus merespon apa. Sebagian hatinya merasa amat bahagia dan lega, karena Beck ada disini, bersamanya. Namun sebagian lagi merasa gundah, takut jika seseorang akan menangkap basah mereka.

"tidakkah bintang diatas sana bersinar amat indah malam ini? Sangat cantik", lirih sang putera mahkota. Satu tangannya yang tidak digenggam oleh sang Jenderal memberikan usapan lembut pada dada berotot berbalut kemeja tipis milik Richard.

"hm".

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Ayahku menemuimu. Ia mengancammu kan?".

Seketika mata Richard membola mendengar penuturan itu. Tubuhnya ia bawa berbalik hingga bertatapan langsung dengan si mungil yang hanya terbalut jubah tidurnya. Sedikit tipis di bagian atas hingga menampakkan tonjolan menggoda itu untuk dinikmati mata si tinggi.

"b…bagaimana?"

"bagaimana bisa aku tahu?", Beck tersenyum. Tubuhnya perlahan beranjak tanpa melepaskan pelukan di leher pria tampannya. Dengan hati-hati pangeran bertubuh mungil itu menggeser posisi tubuhnya hingga ia duduk di paha kokoh sang jenderal. Wajah mereka hanya terpisah beberapa senti.

"Jack memberitahuku, raja menemuimu sehari sebelum kau mengunjungi Kuvell secara tiba-tiba. Tidak ada alasan yang lebih masuk akal selain pria tua itu mengancammu", bisik Beck. Lagi, kepalanya menunduk untuk bersandar, kali ini sambil membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang Jenderal. Menyesap aroma maskulin kesukannya itu dengan serakah.

Sungguh, Richard tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Ia sangat terkejut karena Beck telah mengetahui segalanya. Bahkan sudut hatinya tanpa malu merasa bahagia. Mungkin, mungkin saja setelah ini kesalahpahaman diantara mereka dapat diatasi.

"Richard, ayo kita pergi. Jauh dari Alderth. Hanya kau dan aku. Kita bisa membentuk keluarga kita sendiri. Persetan dengan kemewahan, Alderth dan ayahku. Aku hanya membutuhkanmu".

Jenderal Alderth itu perlahan menunduk ketika merasakan jemari halus si mungil membelai rahangnya. Menarik wajahnya agar bertatapan langsung dengan paras indah yang amat ia rindukan itu.

"Beck, kau tahu itu tidak mungkin", lirihnya.

"tidak ada yang tidak mungkin Richard. Aku sudah tidak sanggup hidup seperti hewan sirkus yang bertugas untuk memuaskan ambisi ayahku".

Mata bulat berwarna gelap itu bergerak-gerak, menelusuri wajah sang pangeran lalu berakhir di sepasang manik biru lain. Hanya untuk menemukan keseriusan didalam sana.

"maafkan, aku. Seharusnya aku tidak menyakitimu hari itu. Seharusnya kita bisa memikirkan jalan keluar bersama-sama", ciuman penuh cinta ia bubuhkan pada kening sang pangeran mungil. Menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya yang harus terpendam selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

"aku memaafkanmu, jika kau membebaskanku dari penjara ini, sayangku", lirih Beck. Matanya memejam menikmati sensasi bibir sang kekasih yang mengecup kening, sembar jemari lentik itu mengusap pipi Richard dengan amat lembut.

Keterdiaman adalah jawaban si tinggi. Lelaki tampan itu meragukan dirinya. Apakah ia sanggup memisahkan Beck dengan Alderth? Bukankah itu berarti tindakan criminal yang tak termaafkan? Tindakan rendah yang seharusnya tak dilakukan seseorang dengan bintang lima di bagian dadanya.

"Richard?".

Sepertinya si mungil dapat merasakan keraguan yang tercipta di kristal indah sang kekasih. Karena mata biru itu kini bersinar sedih. Kerutan bahkan sudah menghiasi keningnya karena Richard tak kunjung memberi jawaban.

"jika… Jika takdir kita berbeda, apakah kisah cinta kita dapat lebih baik dari ini?".

Iris hitam sekelam malam itu memerangkap si biru dalam penjaranya.

"jika aku terlahir menjadi seorang raja, dengan harta melimpah dan ribuan orang yang bersujud di kakiku, apakah takdir akan mengizinkan kita bersatu?", lanjutnya.

Genangan air mata sudah menghiasi mata sang putera mahkota, hatinya terluka mendengar untaian kata itu terucap dari bibir lelaki paling tangguh di Alderth.

"sayang, kau tahu aku mencintaimu. Apapun keadaanmu".

Si tampan bersurai merah terkekeh, sangat kontras dengan matanya yang sudah meneteskan cairan air asin. Untuk pertama kalinya dihadapan sang kekasih.

"katakan Beck, apakah aku harus terlahir menjadi seorang raja agar pantas memilikimu? Demi tuhan, setiap malam aku mengumpati takdir. Takdir yang amat kejam karena aku terlahir sebagai seorang anak petani. Lelaki miskin sehingga aku dianggap tak pantas memilikimu", tubuh sang Jenderal bergetar. Menahan isakan yang sudah memberontak ingin diloloskan. "Setiap detik dalam hidupku, aku menyesali takdir yang tak menjadikanku seorang raja. Orang yang pantas memilikimu".

"tidak kumohon jangan katakan itu. Hentikan hm? Aku sangat mencintaimu terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa kau bukanlah seorang raja, dengan istana mewah dan ribuan orang bersujud di kakimu", mata bening si mungil kini berkilat sedih. Tangannya berusaha mengusap surai merah sang kekasih, agar lelaki itu sedikit merasa tenang.

"Taka da satupun di dunia ini yang kuinginkan selain aku dapat mengubah takdir yang telah dituliskan untukku. Karena, jika aku memiliki kemampuan untuk merubah takdir, aku ingin terlahir sebagai seorang raja. Sehingga aku dapat memilikimu seutuhnya. Dan memenggal kepala siapapun yang berani menghalangi cinta kita, Beck", bisik Richard untuk terakhir kali.

Karena setelah itu, si mungil sudah menempelkan bibir merahnya pada bibir sang kekasih. Berusaha membungkamnya. Merasa tak sanggup melihat lelakinya yang tangguh harus menangis seperti anak kecil karena kejamnya takdir atas kisah cinta mereka.

Gejolak rindu, kesedihan, dan sakit hati yang mereka rasakan tersalurkan melalui ciuman dalam itu. Tanpa peduli dengan apapun, kedua belah bibir itu saling melumat dalam. Menyesap manisnya rindu, mendamba hasrat yang harus mereka kubur selama beberapa bulan. Sepasang anak adam itu mengeratkan pelukan mereka hingga tubuh keduanya menempel sempurna.

Elusan-elusan penuh hasrat mereka berikan pada tubuh satu sama lain. Sedangkan diatas sana, kedua bibir mereka masih saling melumat. Yang semakin lama lumatan itu semakin ganas. Semakin tak terkontrol hingga menimbulkan bunyi kecipak yang cukup keras.

"Mmh", lenguhan pertama akhirnya lolos dari bibir Beck ketika leher mulusnya menjadi sasaran ciuman ganas si Jenderal Alderth.

Jemari lentik Beck mengusap sayang surai merah favoritnya dan meremas helaian merah itu. Menahan rasa nikmat dan geli yang ia rasakan secara bersamaan.

"aku mencintaimu Richard. Apapun keadaannya. Aku mencintaimu", bisik Beck di tengah-tengah aktifitas mereka.

"aku juga mencintaimu, sayangku. Sampai maut menjemput. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu".

Ucapan itu adalah yang terakhir keluar dari mulut sang Jenderal. Mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Karena setelahnya, sepasang anak adam itu sudah lupa akan dunia nyata tempat mereka berpijak. Seolah tidak peduli dengan apapun, Richard melanjutkan kegiatan panasnya menciumi tubuh mulus yang amat ia damba tersebut. Bahkan kini, wajahnya sudah terbenam di dada si mungil dan menyusu seperti bayi yang baru lahir. Sedang sang putera mahkota mendongak menahan desahan yang lolos dari bibir.

Keduanya terlalu larut dalam kegiatan panas mereka hingga tak menyadari, segerombolan orang yang dipimpin sang raja berjalan mendekat. Pimpinan Alderth itu curiga melihat puteranya mengendap-endap keluar dari istana di pukul semalam ini. Dugaannya hanya satu, yakni bertemu dengan Jenderal Park.

Lelaki paruh baya itu sempat ragu mengingat puteranya dan si Jenderal sudah lama tak saling bicara. Benar, ia memastikan semua itu dengan mengirim seorang mata-mata untuk mengawasi keduanya lekat-lekat.

Namun rasa kecewa dan marah seketika berkecamuk di benak raja Andrew. Semua kekhawatirannya terbukti, ketika sepasang mata jeli bak elang itu memergoki anaknya tengah bercumbu panas dengan sang Jenderal. Di halaman terbuka yang dapat dilihat banyak orang. Emosi seolah membutakannya hingga ia memanggil seluruh penjaga yang bertugas malam itu untuk mengepung keduanya. Pimpinan Alderth itu memang terbalut baju tidur mewahnya, tetapi pedang Justifier tetap setia berada di genggaman. Entah, digunakan untuk apa.

"Bagus sekali. Jadi ini yang kalian lakukan di belakangku", kekeh sang raja. Pria tua itu sudah berdiri beberapa meter dibelakang batu yang tengah didiami Beck dan Richard.

Suara tenang sang raja bak sambaran petir bagi keduanya hingga sontak kedua tubuh itu terlepas. Dengan cepat Beck memasang kembali jubah tidurnya. Ketakutan terpampang nyata di paras manis tersebut.

Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada sang jenderal. Lelaki tampan itu kini tengah berdiri linglung, dengan kepala setia tertunduk kebawah. Harga dirinya seolah dilucuti dengan terpergok berbuat tidak senonoh dengan sang pangeran di tempat yang tidak seharusnya.

"Jenderal Park… aku amat kecewa padamu. Kau sudah berjanji", ujar sang raja.

"tidak ayah! Ini salahku. Aku yang mendatanginya terlebih dahulu. Kumohon jangan seperti ini", pekik Beck. Air mata sudah menderai memenuhi wajah mulusnya.

Raja Andrew hanya diam ditempatnya. Dagu yang diangkat angkuh itu perlahan menoleh, memberi isyarat pada beberapa penjaga untuk menangkap puteranya. Dan benar saja, hanya dalam sekejap mata, kedua tangan kurus itu sudah digenggam erat oleh dua lelaki bertubuh gempal. Tanpa peduli tubuh mungil sang junjungan yang terus berusaha memberontak.

"AYAH! Lepaskan aku lepaskan! Ini bukan salah Richard! Kumohon", ujar Beck lagi.

Sayangnya, kedua telinga sang ayah seolah tuli. Hingga lelaki itu tidak peduli lagi dengan semua rengekan si sulung. Dan tetap memerintahkan penjaga menangkap sang jenderal. Matanya tak sedikitpun lepas sejak tubuh gagah jenderal Alderth itu diseret menuruni batu dan disujudkan paksa di tanah.

'apakah aku akan mati?', itulah yang berkecamuk di benak Richard sejak tadi.

Lelaki itu sudah memikirkan berbagai konsekuensi atas perbuatannya sejak dulu. Dan kematian adalah salah satunya. Namun sungguh, jenderal Alderth itu tak menyangka ajalnya datang secepat ini. Rasa kecewa ia rasakan lebih kepada dirinya karena lagi terjatuh pada pesona sang pangeran hingga ia dihukum tanpa ampun oleh tuhan. Balasan yang setimpal atas janjinya pada sang raja yang telah dilanggar.

"AYAAAAH", lagi suara Beck menggelegar memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Tubuh mungil itu merasa tak berdaya dengan dua prajurit yang memegangi tubuhnya dengan erat.

"katakan apa yang harus kau katakan Jenderal. Siapa, yang melanggar sumpah ini? Dialah yang harus dihukum".

Diam. Jenderal Alderth itu masih setia dalam keterdiamannya. Bibirnya seolah terkunci dan matanya masih setia terpejam, bersembunyi dibalik tundukan wajahnya yang amat dalam.

"KATAKAN!", hardik sang raja. Tubuh paruh baya itu bergetar karena amarah.

Perlahan, kepala bersurai merah itu mendongak. Mata hitamnya menatap tajam dan berani kearah sang junjungan. Entah darimana semua kepercayaan diri itu muncul, hingga membuatnya tak takut lagi akan kematian.

"saya. Semuanya adalah salah saya yang mulia. Saya meminta mayor Jack mengatakan pada pangeran bahwa saya ingin berjumpa. Hanya itu alasan yang paling benar, kenapa yang mulia pangeran berada disini", jawabnya.

"TIDAK! IA BERBOHONG! Tidak Richard kumohon jangan seperti ini", rengek Beck. Tangisannya terdengar amat pilu, hingga kedua penjaga yang tengah memeganginya merasa tak tega. Namun tentu saja mereka tidak ingin berakhir sama dengan Jenderal Park.

"kau tahu kan, balasan apa yang pantas bagi seorang pengkhianat? Seorang pendusta?", ucap raja Andrew. Masih setia mengabaikan tiap rengekan dan protesan yang meluncur dari bibir puteranya.

"ya, yang mulia. Kematian, adalah hukuman yang pantas bagi seorang pengkhianat dan pendusta".

"cih, kau terdengar amat percaya diri bahkan ketika ajal sudah didepan mata, Jenderal".

Jenderal Alderth itu tersenyum simpul lalu mengangguk.

"saya, sudah siap mati sejak pertama menginjakkan kaki ke Alderth. Ajal adalah takdir saya. Jika tidak hari ini, suatu saat pun saya akan berjumpa dengan ajal. Saya, tidak akan bisa lari, seperti apapun caranya".

SLING

Bunyi nyaring itu terdengar ketika pedang Justifier terlepas dari selongsongnya. Bilahnya mengkilat dibawah sinar ribuan bintang yang bertebaran di angkasa. Membuat sang jenderal menunduk. Bersiap menerima ajalnya.

"kau tahu Richard. Aku melakukan ini, karena aku amat mengagumimu. Aku tidak membual ketika aku berkata kau sudah seperti anakku. Bahwa anak Jason adalah anakku juga. Karena itu aku tidak melakukan eksekusi secara resmi dengan ribuan anak buahmu sebagai saksi kematian Jenderal mereka yang nyatanya pengkhianat. Kau seharusnya berterimakasih", ujar raja Andrew dibarengi dengan gertakan gigi.

Lagi, anggukan menjadi jawaban sang jenderal. Sebelum lelaki tampan itu kembali mendongak.

"terimakasih, atas segala kebaikan hati anda yang mulia", lirihnya.

TIK

TIK

TIK

TIK

TIK

DENG

Tepat di detik kelima, dentingan pertama yang dihasilkan grand watch jauh disana, pedang Justifier terangkat tinggi. Pedang mewah itu berkilat menunjukkan betapa tajam dan berharga dirinya. Bersiap memusnahkan satu lagi nyawa yang telah pasrah dibawah sana.

"HYAAA!",

SLING

JLES.

"TIDAAAAAK!".

Teriakan pilu itu terdengar, bersamaan dengan cipratan darah merah kental yang keluar dari leher sang Jenderal. Tubuh gagah itu perlahan berubah limbung. Hingga ia tidak dapat menahan lagi bobot badannya dan jatuh tergeletak di rerumputan.

DUAK

"Lepaskan aku keparat!", hardik sang pangeran. Tendangan tanpa ampun ia berikan pada dua penjaga yang tengah memerangkapnya hingga pegangan mereka terlepas.

Sepasang kaki mungil itu berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk kemudian bersimpuh di samping tubuh sang kekasih. Yang kini tengah terbatuk dengan darah segar mengalir keluar dari bibir serta lehernya.

"R…richard kumohon bertahanlah. Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini", bisiknya. Dengan hati-hati, kedua tangan Beck terulur dan memindahkan kepala sang kekasih di pangkuannya. Satu tangannya dengan cekatan menekan luka yang mengucur itu agar sang Jenderal tidak terlalu banyak kehilangan darah.

"Beck…"

"a… aku disini sayang. Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku. Begitupun aku. Aku akan selalu berada disini".

Setetes air mata mengenai pipi sang Jenderal. Membuat lelaki tampan itu tersenyum ditengah rasa sakit yang sedang ia rasakan.

"Baby… jangan menangis. A…aku bersumpah akan mengarungi waktu dan alam semesta untuk mencarimu…", darah kembali keluar dari mulut sang jenderal ketika lelaki bersurai merah itu terbatuk. "dengarkan sumpahku. Aku…aku akan menemukanmu di kehidupan selanjutnya… Dan ketika saat itu tiba…"

"ssst jangan berbicara sayang, bertahanlah sampai tabib datang", ujar Beck putus asa disela tangisnya. Jemarinya mengelus wajah dan surai sang kekasih tanpa peduli dengan darah yang mengotori jemari lentiknya.

"Ini adalah sumpahku, Beck… Ketika saat itu tiba… saat aku me…menemukanmu lagi. Aku, tidak akan melepasmu", lirih Richard. Suaranya semakin mengecil tiap detiknya.

Hati Beck seperti teriris. Tangisan terus membludak keluar dari matanya. Tidak mempedulikan sang ayah atau siapapun yang kini tengah menatap mereka. Si mungil itu sungguh tidak bisa menerima jika lelaki yang dicintainya pergi dengan cara seperti ini.

"PANGGILKAN TABIB CEPAT! JANGAN HANYA BERDIRI! KAU! PANGGILKAN TABIB!", teriak sang putera mahkota frustasi. Wajahnya menoleh kesana kemari. Memerintah siapapun yang ada disana. Meskipun ia tahu semua itu sia-sia.

"s…shht baby", bisik sang Jenderal. Lelaki tinggi itu berusaha keras menggunakan sisa tenaganya untuk mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap pipi mulus pria tercintanya untuk terakhir kali. "a…aku, mencintaimu. S…sampai kita berjumpa…lagi".

Itulah untaian kata terakhir yang meluncur, karena setelahnya tangan yang tadi masih mengelus pipi Beck kini sudah terkulai lemas di tanah. Mata kelinci yang selalu menjadi favorit Beck itu berlahan terpejam. Bersamaan dengan nafas terakhir yang dihembuskan oleh sang Jenderal.

Satu detik berlalu. Beck masih terdiam di posisinya. Tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang tengah terjadi dihadapannya. Tidak dapat menerima bahwa kini sang kekasih telah pergi meninggalkan Beck untuk selamanya.

"Richard… Richard bangun! Sayang kumohon bangun… RICHARD! Kau dengar aku kan?", suara itu bergetar. Sembari tangannya mengguncang tubuh kaku sang jenderal yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"s…sayang bangunlah, lihat aku. Hey… kenapa kau bercanda seperti ini? Richard bukankah aku memintamu untuk membawaku pergi? Ayo bangun, ayo kita pergi dari sini. Kau tidak akan menyerah seperti ini kan? Bangunlah! Kau bilang kau mencintaiku! Park!".

"sudahlah, ia sudah pergi, puteraku", lirih sang raja.

Perlahan Beck mendongak. Rahangnya mengeras. Mata biru itu bersinar penuh kebencian. Jika tatapan mata bisa membunuh, mungkin raja Alderth itu tinggallah nama kini.

"aku… bukan puteramu, tuan Andrew", bisiknya. Air mata masih meleleh turun membentuk sungai kecil di pipi sang pangeran.

"semuanya demi kebaikanmu Beck!".

"Kebaikanku, atau ambisimu Tuan Danvers?".

Raja Alderth itu mengepalkan tangannya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat seolah tak dapat menjawab perkataan si mungil. Berbalik dan pergi adalah yang ia lakukan. Lelaki paruh baya itu menyeret pedangnya yang masih berlumuran darah dan berjalan tegap untuk menjauh.

"hilangkan semua jejak. Rahasiakan kejadian ini. Katakan jenderal Park mati karena kecelakaan dalam berlatih", titah sang raja pada setiap orang yang berada di sana. Tidak banyak hanya sekitar sepuluh orang yang masih tercengang. Seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat. Tidak menyangka sang junjungan tega berbuat sangat jauh hingga merenggut nyawa sang jenderal.

Di posisinya, Beck terdiam. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar terlontar dari mulut sang ayah. Lelaki paruh baya itu benar telah berubah. Menjadi lelaki asing yang tidak lagi ia kenal.

"Tuan Danvers", panggil sang putera mahkota pelan. Langkah kaki itu seketika terhanti, namun sang raja tidak berbalik dan memilih diam di tempatnya.

"aku amat sangat, membencimu", ujar si mungil di tengah linangan air matanya.

Seperti tak peduli, raja Alderth itu kembali melangkah pergi. Mengabaikan ucapan putera sulungnya. Dan berpura-pura tuli ketika tangisan pilu itu kembali terdengar.

* * *

 _ **Rissingshire, April 25, 1424**_

Derap langkah gagah sang raja membelah sepinya lorong sayap barat istana Etuviel. Matahari sudah bersinar bangga diluar sana. Tanda bahwa sudah saatnya sang raja memulai hari. Lelaki paruh baya itu menatap lurus kedepan. Mengabaikan sapaan dan bungkukan hormat para pelayan yang diberikan padanya.

Sudah tak asing lagi memang. Setiap pagi akan selalu seperti itu. Raja Andrew memang terkenal angkuh, namun sudah menjadi tugas para abdi untuk menghormat pada junjungannya ketika ia lewat. Sehingga mereka tetap saja membungkuk sopan, meskipun penghormatan itu diabaikan oleh sang raja.

Seminggu lebih telah berlalu sejak kejadian tragis dimana ia mengambil nyawa sang jenderal dengan tangannya sendiri. Sejak hari itu, semuanya tak berjalan lancar. Sang putera mahkota menolak keluar kamar. Menolak menjalani jadwal hariannya, bahkan membentak para pelayan ketika mereka membawakannya makan.

Sesuatu di sudut hati sang raja merasa khawatir melihat puteranya seperti itu. Namun ia dengan kejam menangkis kekhawatiran itu dengan kepercayaan bahwa itu hanyalah fase yang dilalui semua remaja. Beck akan kembali seperti biasa setelah ia bisa melupakan sang Jenderal.

"selamat pagi, yang mulia", sapaan dilontarkan oleh tuan Hobbes, si kepala pelayan sayap barat, sembari membukakan pintu ruangan utama dimana kursi tahta sang raja berada.

Sang junjungan hanya mengangguk sekilas sebelum melangkah masuk kedalam. Lelaki itu tidak memperhatikan sekitar dan langsung berjalan menuju peta yang sudah ditandai oleh beberapa lord. Peta yang menunjukkan wilayah mana yang akan mereka kuasai setelah ini.

BLAM

"selamat pagi, ayah".

Itu adalah suara Beck, yang terdengar bersamaan dengan pintu yang ditutup.

Helaan nafas lolos dari bibir raja Andrew, kemudian ia berbalik. Matanya menangkap sang putera yang tengah duduk di kursi tahtanya sembari menggenggam erat pedang Loyalty milik sang ratu. Bilah pedang yang terukir bentuk bunga mengkilat dibawah cahaya matahari pagi.

"Beck, apa yang kau lakukan dengan pedang ibumu?".

"tidak ada, ibu hanya memintaku untuk membersihkannya", lirih Beck. Mata birunya menyorotkan sinar sedih yang juga mempengaruhi sang raja.

"lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau sudah memakan sarapan mu?", ujar sang raja. Kakinya melangkah mendekat. Sesuatu dalam dirinya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak beres tengah terjadi. Dan ia harus waspada. Sang putera tengah merencanakan sesuatu.

"tentu. Aku merasa tersanjung ayah memperhatikanku seperti itu. Kukira ayahku yang selalu menyayangiku dan mengajakku bermain sejak kecil, telah mati", kikiknya.

Kening sang raja mengkerut. Apa maksud putera sulungnya mengatakan itu?

"ayah tahu, ayah adalah inspirasiku. Ketika kecil mereka bertanya, aku akan menjawab. Aku ingin tumbuh menjadi pria seperti ayah. Seorang pria tangguh, yang amat mencintai keluarganya. Pria rendah hati yang memperlakukan semua orang dengan adil", hari itu, sang raja kembali harus melihat air mata sang putera berlinang menuruni pelupuk mata. Meskipun ia adalah raja berhati dingin, namun hati seorang ayah tentu tak tega melihat anaknya menangis.

"Beck…"

"tapi maafkan aku ayah. Aku sudah berubah pikiran kini. Aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang pria sepertimu. Aku tidak akan pernah mau menjadi seorang pria yang menghancurkan kebahagiaan anaknya, hanya demi sebuah ambisi untuk berkuasa"

"apa maksudmu mengatakan ini semua Beck? Kembalilah ke kamarmu, aku sedang tak ingin berdebat", ujar raja Andrew dengan nada lelah.

"tidak. Aku memang ingin kemari dan berbicara dengan ayah. Aku ingin menjadi anak baik yang berpamitan. Maaf ayah, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi hidup dibawah kekuasaanmu", isakkan pelan lolos dari bibir mungil itu.

Saat itu, sang raja tahu apa hal yang direncanakan putera sulungnya. Jantung raja Alderth itu berdegub amat kencang ketika Beck mengarahkan bilah pedang Loyalty tepat di lehernya.

"tidak, jangan kau lakukan itu anakku", hardik sang raja. Kakinya melangkah ke seberang ruangan.

"selamanya, ayahku yang baik hati dan penyayang akan tetap hidup didalam hatiku. Selamat tinggal ayah, aku menyayangimu", bisik Beck.

SLING

CRATT

Lutut sang raja seketika luruh dilantai melihat kejadian yang sama terulang didepan matanya. Hanya saja kali ini berbeda. Bukan sang jenderal yang tengah berdarah-darah dan merenggang nyawa. Melainkan putera sulungnya. Putera yang amat ia banggakan dan sayangi.

Air mata sudah tak dapat lagi terbendung. Berkelebat memori masa kecil Beck memenuhi pikirannya. Perasaan bahagia itu seolah nyata ketika pertama kali sang raja menggendong sesosok bayi mungil dengan mata biru indah yang bersinar. Putera pertamanya.

Memori-memori it uterus bergulir hingga tiba saat dimana sang pangeran menangis pilu meratapi tubuh sang kekasih yang tak bernyawa di tangan sang raja.

"PENJAGA! PENJAGA!", teriak raja Andrew ketika kesadarannya telah kembali.

Teriakan panik itu membuat segerombolan orang langsung menerobos masuk dari luar sana. Hanya untuk berdiri mematung dan tercengang melihat tubuh putera mahkota mereka yang sudah tak bernyawa. Darah segar menggenang disekitar bersama pedang loyalty yang tergeletak tepat si sampingnya. Bersimbah darah.

"ada apalagi? Kalian bilang ayahku sedang sibuk ̶ B…Beck". Pangeran Raymond tergagap di tempatnya. Ia baru saja tiba di Rissingshire pagi ini dan ingin menemui sang ayah. Namun penjaga mengatakan sang raja sedang sibuk.

Tepat di langkah ke lima ia meninggalkan ruangan tahta, teriakan panik sang ayah terdengar. Pangeran muda tampan itu tidak menyangka bahwa sang kakak adalah alasan dari teriakan tersebut.

"Brother!", teriak sang pangeran. Menjadi yang pertama tersadar dari kekagetannya. Kaki panjang itu dengan cepat berlari mendekat. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus wajah sang kakak yang sudah beberapa bulan terakhir tidak ia jumpai.

Memang, Raymond sudah mendengar kabar kematian sang jenderal dari pengawalnya. Pangeran tampan itu sudah menebak bahwa sang ayah adalah dalang dari peristiwa itu. Kekhawatiran nya meningkat ketika memikirkan nasib sang kakak, hingga ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Alderth. Mengabaikan tugasnya yang belum terselesaikan.

"tidak… kenapa kau meninggalkanku! Beck, aku baru saja kembali… Tidak", lirih Raymond.

Air mata menggenang di pelupuknya, siap untuk menetes membentuk aliran sungai asin kecil di pipinya.

"ayah… bagaimana? Apa yang terjadi".

Raja Alderth itu masih mematung di tempat ia bersimpuh. Matanya memandang kosong ke tubuh tak bernyawa Beck. Hening menemani sang waktu yang terus berjalan selama beberapa saat.

"berikan hormat", lirih sang raja.

Raymond menolehkan kepalanya lagi. Menatap bingung pada sang ayah.

Perlahan, raja Alderth itu bangkit dan kembali berdiri tegap. Rahangnya mengeras, manik matanya mengunci si bungsu.

"Berikan hormat pada putera mahkota kita yang baru. Pangeran Raymond", titah sang raja. Suaranya amat dingin membelah sunyi di ruangan itu.

Sang pangeran menggeleng tidak percaya mendengar semua penuturan sang ayah. Bagaimana bisa ia berbuat seperti itu dihadapan tubuh sang kakak yang baru saja merenggang nyawa? Benar-benar diluar batas akal manusia normal.

Dentingan pedang yang terjatuh memenuhi ruangan setelah itu. Para pengawal menjatuhkan lutut mereka dan menangkup kan satu tangan di dada sebagai tanda hormat.

"Hormat yang mulia putera mahkota!", teriak mereka serempak.

Pangeran Raymond mengepalkan tangan lalu merangsek untuk mengecup kening sang kakak. Matanya terpejam menahan segala amarah dan kesedihan yang begitu besar.

"aku bersumpah akan selalu ada di sisimu bahkan di kehidupan kita selanjutnya brother. Selamanya kau adalah kakakku. Aku akan menjadikanmu pegangan untukku memimpin Alderth suatu saat nanti. Sampai kita bertemu", bisik pangeran Raymond tepat di telinga sang kakak.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Erith, January 16, 1850**_

 _ **(426 Tahun Kemudian)**_

"TIDAAAAK BROTHER", teriak seorang lelaki tampan yang tubuhnya tengah berbaring nyaman di sebuah karpet bulu berwarna putih. Pria lain yang juga terlelap di sofa memekik kaget dan ikut terbangun mendengar teriakan itu.

"Demi tuhan! Oh Sehun! Kau mengagetkanku", hardik Jongin. Tangannya mengelus dada, berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang mendadak gila.

Dibawah sana sang jenderal mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal sembari memejam. Ia baru saja mengalami mimpi yang sangat aneh hingga membuat air matanya berlinangan.

"aku bermimpi buruk, Jongin", ujarnya pelan.

"apa? Kau dimangsa Aolez?"

"aku… aku bermimpi melihat diriku sendiri menangisi tuan Byun. Mereka memanggilku putera mahkota Raymond. Dan… tuan Byun adalah… kakakku?".

Kening Jongin berkerut mendengar penuturan sahabatnya. Mimpi yang aneh di hari pertama mereka berjumpa dengan si perangkai bunga cantik itu. Terlebih mimpi itu terjadi di kediaman Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu, raja Raymond satu-satunya yang tidak memiliki lukisan masa muda. Dan kurasa wajah mendiang raja Raymond ketika tua tidak mirip denganmu. Mungkin itu hanya mimpi buruk karena kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol", ujar Jongin akhirnya. Memberikan tepukan di pundak sang jenderal.

"mungkin kau benar Jongin. Mungkin hanya mimpi buruk", lirih Sehun.

Penasihat Alderth itu menganggukkan kepala lalu kembali merebahkan dirinya pada sofa. Memutuskan untuk mengabaikan mimpi aneh Sehun barusan.

"tidurlah, Raja akan marah jika terbangun karena kita berisik".

Sehun masih berkedip di tempatnya. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan, berusaha menghalau pikiran-pikiran aneh yang mendadak berkecamuk di dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

* * *

Halo! I'm Back dengan FF keduaku. Sesungguhnya ini masih berkaitan erat sama Tightrope ya. Tapi aku beneran pengen bikin prekuel terpisah. So this is it!

Semoga tidak mengecewakan yaaa... Apakah alurnya terlalu cepet untuk oneshoot? atau membosankan? kepanjangan? please let me know yaa hehe

sekalian aku ingin menjawab sebelum kalian bertanya, Ya. Mereka yang di Tightrope adalah reinkarnasi dari orang-orang di Rewrite the stars. Tuhan sangat sayang sama mereka sampe gamau kisah cinta mereka berhenti disitu! hehe

Dan untuk yang belum baca Tightrope tapi sudah baca ini, jangan lupa Baca tightrope juga yaa, karena ya di kedepannya akan ada adegan yang berkaitan hehe.

Jangan lupa review okee?, supaya aku bisa terus meningkatkan kualitas menulisku! Thanks a lot everyone!

Love,

Kileela


End file.
